Now I've Got Him
by eriririri
Summary: After Oz Vessalius is forced into the Abyss, Gilbert finally realized he loves his master.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first chapter of "Now I've Got Him," Fan Fiction of Pandora Heart. As you can see, I'm veiwing from the eyes and mind of Gilbert Nightray, who is in love with his childhood friend/master.  
This story started out in my Drafts on my phone. I did type it up, but I kinda forget about it.  
But! I've edited it and spunked it up, and since it's summer, I'll write more if I get positive feedback on this chapter.  
I know it's boring, but it'll get more exciting, I promise. I pinky promise!

When I finally thought, "He is the one I love the most," he was instantly snatched away from my reaching grasp. As I saw my hands empty and reaching, I was mortified. I was so outraged, I could've spat on the ground and kicked the dirt over it. You could say I wasn't the type that likes to loose the things they love, no matter how many times they are taken from me. But this time, I knew it was different from all the other things I'd lost.

Looking back, I can understand how angry I was, even if I was a child in most peoples eyes. He was taken away from me, after all. He, who knew my weaknesses and strengths; who knew who I was and everything I had. My treasure, my sunlight, was gone, and when he left, it seemed as though he took me piece of my heart, and soul, with him into the Abyss, keeping them with him until he got back.

He is: Oz Vessalius.

Now, I know what you may be thinking. How can I, a guy, possibly fall in love with him, another guy? I should be in love with a beautiful woman, get married and have beautiful children, and grow old with my beloved woman partner and see our grandchildren grow up into successful members of society. But it's pointless to think about all that gender and who you should love stuff, isn't it? Because once I thought, "He is the one I love the most," it was all over. My life seemed over for ten years...

Ten, long, rough years I lived without Oz Vessalius, all because the lowly Baskervilles casted him away into the Abyss, an endless dimension from which there is no escape. It happened at his coming-of-age ceremony, and it all happened so suddenly. Now, I can't say I remember everything exactly the way it was, considering I was being manipulated the whole entire time. They even made me go as far as to bring blood to Oz, and it almost happened a second time.

And time passed. Just like that, days and weeks were going by, and Oz was still no where near me.

I knew when, or if, he ever made his way out of the Abyss, things would be different. Things would change. And those things... they sure did changed. But the main thing, or person, rather, that changed was me: Gilbert Nightray. One of the Great Four Duke houses adopted me as their son, and I ran away from my title as a servant from the Vessalius household to a Noble from the Nightray household. Not to mention that those two households are considered enemies.

I had changed. I learned many things in the ten years Oz was gone. I grew wiser, thought things out more. I was taller and stronger than I was when I was with Oz. I even learned how to shoot and handle a gun, and that was one of the things I never thought I'd be able to do when I was still with him.

But I was still the Gilbert he once knew, right? Even if I wasn't exactly the same, I was still the Gilbert from his memories, right? I mean, my eyes are still a golden yellow. My hair is still silky black and mid-long, but more of it is in my face now. I got into the habit of smoking, and I'm more fond of liquor than I thought I'd ever be. I became a legal contractor for Pandora (an organization formed by the Four Duke Houses, researching chains and the Abyss). Raven from the Nightray's door (each house has their own door, containing their own chain) as my chain. Raven became my chain, although I wasn't the legitimate heir of the Nightray family. I changed so much, whenever I looked in the mirror, I wondered who I really was.

And more time passed. In the blink of an eye, months and years had passed, with no hint of Oz in the air.

Then, one day... When I thought all was lost, Oz suddenly appeared in a mist of purple and red aura, in the middle of the yard at the Mansion which the coming-of-age ceremony was held at. I couldn't believe my eyes, my ears or my senses. I could've sworn I was dreaming.

My eyes were telling me, "It's him, it's him - I've finally got Oz back!" My brain was screaming at my body to move, to run to his side and shake him awake with all my might- just to see his emerald eyes again. My heart was thumping against my chest, and the scar he gave me the day everything went wrong felt as thought it were going to rip apart. But my senses... They were telling me, "Stay away. Something seems strange about him, don't take another step toward Oz Vessalius."

My eyes grew wide, and I suddenly twitched toward him. I longed to be by him. My left foot was stepping forward, but it stopped in its tracks, hesitating. Even so, I ran toward Oz, ignoring what my senses had said, following my heart.

I had him back. Oz Vessalius was back into the world, even if his body wasn't in time with everything that had happened. He seemed as though he hadn't changed: he was still childish, he still played around. But once in a while, he was serious. The words he said the moments he was serious, seemed as though he read them out of a book- they were so bold and thoughtful. I never thought Oz would ever in his life say such admiring words.

And with all that, time passed even more. We dealt with chains, each other, and the hardships of life. My love for Oz Vessalius grew more and more, blooming like flowers in April, no matter how cheesy that sounds. I admit, I feel a little embarrassed, falling in love with a guy and holding onto that love for ten years... Holding onto that love for ten years, not looking at another man or even a woman- my love was, and still is, all for Oz.

Whenever I thought, "I'll get Oz back, no matter how hard it takes, and as time passes, maybe he'll fall in love with me, too," my heart thumped against my scarred chest. And I vowed (mostly to myself) when I got Oz back, and as time actually went by, I would confess my love to him, and maybe... just maybe...

If he accepted, we would live happily together - even if we were both men, even if it was out of the question. If he didn't accept... well, I never really did consider that option. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if there are still screw ups in this one! I tried my best to fix them, but I just skimmed through it.  
Now then... This is my second chapter of "Now I've Got Him," Fan Fiction of Pandora Hearts.  
As you can see, I'm (still) veiwing from the eyes and mind of Gilbert Nightray, who is in love with his childhood friend/master.  
I made this chapter the way it was, because I've got more drastic things happening in Chapter 3 (er, kinda). But don't worry, it's all good. Plus all the other Ozbert FF's I've read have Oz off the bat saying. "I love you too, Gil," but I'm not saying that's a bad thing! I just wanted to spice things up a bit.

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like it? Well, enjoy!

Months had passed since he, Oz Vessalius, came back out from the Abyss, and even much more time passed after that. The battle of chains, each other, and the Baskervilles... You could say we're taking a break from that now, and we sure do deserve it. It's a well deserved reward.

"Aah, it's a bit nippy out here, isn't it, Gil?" Oz asked, laughing a little in spite of himself. Oz's body was currently 16, but his mind and insides are 26, as he already had another birthday, aside from the coming-of-age one. He rubbed his hands together having forgotten his gloves. Even after all that has happened, he forgets things, too...

I muffled a laugh. "Yes, it is, actually." I sucked nicotine from my cigarette, blowing out the smoke from the corner of my mouth. And here I am, Gilbert Nightray, a Noble... but a servant to Oz Vessalius. I'm 25, and in love with my master (he doesn't know). I had already had my birthday, as well.

I handed him my right glove, keeping my left. He took it with a thanks, stuffing his left hand in his pockets.

Oz and I were in the Garden; thankfully, Alice was still sleeping, so I got to be alone with Oz for once. It was a "nippy" November afternoon, and it was getting colder and colder with each passing day. Although it's the last and final day of November, the colorful leaves were still on the ground and the roses in the Garden were just about to wither.

"The roses are so pretty, even in the mist of dying!" Oz exclaimed, amazed by all the colors. He plucked a yellow rose, sniffed it, and twirled it with his index finger and thumb. "So pretty," he muttered, a genuine smile crossing his face.

That rose is so much like his hair, I thought. I smiled to myself, watching Oz spread his arms and go over to the next bed of roses. He bent over, looking at the flowers more closely. He looked over at me, eyes in question, one brow raised. "What is it, Gil? Are you happy about something?"

My eyes widened, and I smiled at him, although my face was heating up. When I realized, to my embarrassment, that I was blushing, I stuttered as I replied. "Ah... No, I'm j-just thinking about someon I-I mean, thing. Something."

Thinking about you, watching you, falling more and more in love with you... I narrowed my eyes, and felt my face blush a little more. I pushed that thought aside quickly, unbuttoning my long, black cloak to let the cold November air cool myself. I suddenly felt hot, even with my face heated. I sniffed, my nose a little runny.

Both of Oz' brows raised in suspicion this time. I should really think before I talk more often, huh...? I should probably watch my actions now that he's been back so long, too... I glanced over at him, and I had the feeling he was already thinking something up. Well, he is the Oz I've known for almost all my life, after all...

"Giiiiiil," Oz said, making his voice sing. I didn't reply. I wanted him to say my name in that voice again. I covered my mouth with my cigarette hand, smiling, thinking that my name had a ring to it...

I just wonder when it started. When did I start thinking that whenever he said my name, it had its own special ring to it? Whether it was my nickname, or whether what mood he was in happy, sad or angry. It always had its own little special ring to it. And whenever he said Alice, or Oscar, or Ada or whatever...

When I listened to the way he said their names, I did not hear a single hint of a ring in theirs. When... did it start, exactly?

"Gil," he said again, standing just inches away from me. I hadn't noticed until now; I must've blanked out for a moment or two. Then, my golden eyes locked into his emerald green eyes, and it was silent for a few moments. His brows scrunched together, and he reached up to put his hand on my forehead.

"... Oz?" I asked, my bashfulness clearly showing. My back stiffened, and I stood there, motionless, as Oz felt my forehead. His hand was cold, and it felt soothing against my hot forehead. Suddenly, I felt a little dizzy, too...

"You... don't look well, Gil," he told me, a hint of wariness in his voice. "Are you not feeling well? Sick? It feels like you have a fever." He said all that in a no-pause way, ranting.

"No... I assure you, Oz, I am fine. Don't worry about me so much." I tried to convince him, but once he had evidence on something, he didn't give up. I guess he's the definition of "as stubborn as a horse."

"Or... is it perhaps... a love fever?" He asked teasingly, and my face blushed to the max. How red could I possibly get? He didn't wait for my shout of denial as he said, "You're awfully red."

"Tugh!" I made a noise as I jerked back from his hand, hitting the back of my head on the tree behind me. "Nnh... That hurt more than I expected it to," I said, rubbing the back of my head. I winced when I applied pressure, and that was a signal of a bump forming.

Oz stood there, biting his lip, trying not to laugh his guts out. "I-I'm sorry, that's... ha ha ha," he laughed, wiping the laughter tears from his eyes. He knelt down, put the back of his right hand on my left cheek and said, "Are you okay, Gil?"

My eyes widened, and I suddenly felt a tickle in my nose... "Aaahchoo!" I exclaimed, and sneezed right on his face. My eyes widened even more as Oz fell on his bottom, his eyes shut tight. "O-Oz! I-I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't mean for that to happen! Oh, I'm so sorry," I was being frantic, patting my pockets, searching for my handkerchief.

At last, I found it. I sighed relief as I knelt down beside Oz as he did with me seconds before, and I carefully wiped his face free of the germs I sneezed on him. He opened his eyes, and rubbed his face with his sleeve. I stared at him, wondering if he was mad... He was sure to be, after I just sneezed my germs all over him.

I continued to stare at him, half expecting him to hit me upside the head, giving me another bump, and scream, "Cooties!" then run away, laughing. I wondered why that hadn't happened yet as I saw Oz's hand go up in the air. Even so, I was more concerned with the tickle I felt in my nose...

Oz must've noticed, too, because his hand fell back to his side when he looked up at me. "Aaahchoo!" I sneezed again, and Oz, just in time, rolled over quickly into the dirt so I wouldn't sneeze on him.

"Ack! Gil!" Oz yelled, and he was on his feet. I looked up from my drooping eyelids, and he was patting his pockets for his own handkerchief. He didn't even bother to pat the dusty dirt off him as he knelt down beside me again, and wiped off my nose and the corners of my mouth. "I told you, Gil. You're sick! You don't always have to come outside with me when it's chilly out."

"O-... Of course I'm not sick," I denied, but Oz naturally ignored me. He yanked me up by my hand, leading me back to the Vessalius household.

"I'm going to take care of you, Gil! So start getting better now!" Oz lectured, keeping hold of my hand. Fever or not, my face heated up more, and my heart thumped against my chest at the grip of his hand. I smiled down at our hands, skin on skin; I held his hand with a tight grip. This didn't happen often, him holding my hand, and of course... I'm not just going to hold his hand in public on my own wish. I'm a 25 year old man. Sure, that would've been okay when I was 14, but now...

"O-Oz, wait a minute," I said, feeling right despite a fever. He looked up, slowing his walking to a stop. He shortened the distance between us, keeping hold of my hand.

"What is it, Gil? Do you feel like you're going to vomit?" He asked, and I could hear the concern in his voice.

I smiled at him. "Oz... I..." No, I thought. Not now... I can't tell him now, it doesn't... the atmosphere isn't right at the moment... "I think... I might have something to tell you later."

Oz laughed a little as he began walking again. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say, Gil," he told me earnestly, and I believed him with all my heart.

I gripped his hand tighter, wishing this feeling would last.

After we made it to the mansion, Oz made a big scene about how I was feverish.

"Love fever...?" Oscar asked, suspicious; we all ignored him, and he sighed at his lost humor.

"Oh no... Gilbert... Are you okay?" Ada asked, but I simply patted her on the shoulder, smiling to show I was fine.

Oscar took my temperature, and proudly told Oz, Ada, and I (Alice was at the market getting meat) that the disease I had was a cold.

"I could've told you that much," I said bitterly, feeling self-conscience. My hat was off, my long black cloak was off as well, and I felt kind of out of place. I suddenly felt hot again, so I unbuttoned the first button of my white shirt.

"Gilbert, I do hope you get better," Ada said, far too much worry in her voice. Her emerald green eyes, much like Oz's and Jack's, were glowing with tears. Her hands were clasped together close to her heart.

"Ah.. N-No, Ada, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I'll be okay," I comforted her, and patted her head softly. Her hair (along with the color) was so much like Oz's (also Jack's), except much, much longer. (Though Jack's was much, much longer than Ada's).

Suddenly, Oz walked in between us, grabbing my wrist, pulling me along with him. "Come along, Gil! You must rest!" He proclaimed, dragging me upstairs to my room.

My eyes widened, and I stumbled behind him to keep up with his unusual fast pace. "Ah... Okay..."

We made it to my room, and Oz guided me to my bed, sitting me down. "Now, Gil," Oz began, looking as stern as a teacher, "I'm going to go out in the hall so you can change. When you're done, call me back in here. 'Kay?"

I blinked, repeating his words in my head, waiting until they made sense to reply. "O...kay."

He nodded once, and made his way out of my room. I sighed, suddenly feeling hotter than before. I furrowed my brows, gathered my night clothes, and started stripping down. Once I put my night clothes on, I gave Oz the signal it was okay to enter.

I was sitting down on the edge of my bed when he came in. "How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"Same as before, really."

"Well, then. Lay down, Gil!" He demanded in a king-like tone; I looked over at him in surprise. "Lay, lay, lay! It'll help you feel better," he assured, pushing me back by my shoulder, covering me with the sheets. He sat down on the edge next to me. "Oh, Gil. Didn't you say you had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, that's right," I agreed. I sat up slowly, being careful of my head. "Oz," I started, looking him in the eyes. "I want you to hear me out." This is strange, I thought. Me, being all assertive...

He raised an eyebrow, gesturing with his hands to go on.

"I love you, Oz."

He was silent for about a minute until... "Pfft!" he laughed, waving my confession off with his hand.

This time, I was the one who was silent, still as stone. That... hurt more than I expected it to. I thought Oz would've at least knew a little... I've been giving off hints and stuff for a while now, haven't I? Or maybe my hints weren't good enough?

He said, with a grin on his face, "I know that you love me. And I love you, too. I've always loved you, as if you were my own brother, Gil!"

I've always loved you as if you were my brother. As if you were my brother... As in... "I love you. But only as a brother."

"... No, Oz... I'm... I'm being completely serious. I love you. With all my heart, I've always loved you like this. Not as a brother, as something more!" I was almost screaming the words, although my throat was as dry as sandpaper.

"That's just the fever talking," Oz told me simply. He was looking at me with a serious expression, an obvious, I-only-love-you-as-a-brother expression.

I was starting to get angry. This is one of those few times I've actually wanted to hit Oz. I grabbed him by his collar, and tilted his chin up with my left hand. I brought his face close to mine, our breaths mingling. This'll convince him, right?

"Gil, wh " I interrupted him with a kiss. It wasn't a soft kiss, but kind of a hard, wet kiss. When I kissed him, his mouth was open, so our tongues mingled and exchanged DNA. I trailed my right hand down his back, bringing him closer. His hands were fists on my chest, but his tongue was wrapped around mine so equally, like a puzzle if he didn't want this that bad, why didn't he push away?

And right when I thought that, he pushed me away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. And with that same hand, he slapped me upside the head.

"What's gotten into you? Do NOT ever do that again! Ugh! I'm so angry right now! This is an order, so listen! Don't come near me, Gilbert!" He screamed, and his face truly matched the fury in his voice. He stood there for a moment, fidegting. Then, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

My eyes were wide. What have I done? I looked down at my hands, running my tongue across my lips, where his saliva still was. He even called me "Gilbert." He usually... never does that... ever.

"What the hell... have I done?" I buried my face in my hands. A sudden feeling made me feel like the next few days were going to be the worst. And I agreed to that feeling, as I cried in my hands, regretting what had happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, sorry if there are mess ups... This is my third chapter of "Now I've Got Him," Fan Fiction of Pandora Hearts. Don't understand a thing? Read the earlier chapters of this FF, or go watch the Anime. (Still) Veiwing from Gil's POV...  
Sorry if people got confused about how, first, Gil was up in time for 12/1, then had a dream, then he's all like "The date is 12/22." I made the time fly by and such; Sorry if it doesn't make sense.

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like it? Well, enjoy!

No. This wasn't an option. No way in hell this is an option. You didn't make this a valid option, did you, Gilbert? I couldn't stay in my room, and let things stay as they were. I glared at my hands, blinking the tears away. I jolted up, ran for the door, and slammed it open. I looked left, then right and spotted his glowing hair. I ran after him, and as I caught up, I reached out, and grabbed his shoulder to spin him around.

"Oz! Tell me you didn't mean what you said!" I shouted, staring him down in the eyes. As I saw the look in those eyes, I loosened my grip on impulse. That wasn't fair. I couldn't read his eyes...

"I... I was bluffing at first, but I've decided..." As I listened to his voice, I heard multiple emotions I couldn't point out. I couldn't put my finger on them, yet they were so obvious...

I let him go, returning my hands to my side. "Gil..." He continued, looking at me with those same masked emotion eyes. "Gil, I "

"I understand. Even if you hadn't made up your mind, I have, so it's okay. I... No matter how much it hurts " my voice cracked " I won't bother you, Oz." I turned on my bare heel, and sprinted toward my room.

"G-Gilbert!" Oz' voice screamed, but I had no choice but to ignore it. I just said I'd stay away from him, right? I'll keep those words.

Once I reached my room, I slammed the door shut and made double sure to lock it. I glanced at the clock, leaning against the door. 12:05... I slid down toward the floor.

"It's past midnight... That means it's the first day of December..." I said bitterly, my mind in swirls. I glanced at the window, and it was beginning to snow cottonballs.

"Oz..." No! I screamed in my head, biting my cheek. What am I doing? I thought. I'm twenty-five; isn't this a little childish? Jeez...

I laid down on my back on the floor, and touched my bottom lip, remembering the kiss. I narrowed my eyes, slapping my mouth: not hard, but not lightly. I sighed again, closing my eyes, beckoning sleep...

I didn't remember waking up that morning, nor did I remember that Oz and I did in fact make up, but it supposedly happened somehow. But I had a warm feeling in my stomach, either way.

"Gil!" Oz called, molding the snow in his hands into a ball. "It's great that you got over your cold in one night!" He smiled at me, and his smile glowed more than the snow. He was exceedingly happy, knowing that I loved him and we were back to normal.

"Yes," I agreed, looking around for Alice. Apparently she was still sleeping, but it's not like I minded. As he was, I was exceedingly happy, knowing he loved me back, and I could be around him again. What simple people we are, huh?

In one night, I had gotten over my cold, and the snow formed a thick blanket on the mansion grounds. Since Oz and I were on good terms (not like I had memory of it...) we decided to spend alone time together outside on the first snowfall of December.

"Gil, come here," Oz called again, so I put down the cigarette I was about to light, and made my way over there when... WHAM! Oz threw his snowball at my face, when I was so not expecting it.

"Gack!" I made a noise, and wiped snow off my face. When he hit me, I lost my balance and fell on my bottom. I heard Oz laugh and the crunch of snow beneath his feet as he made his way toward me.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You were so not expecting that," Oz admitted, smiling as he sat in between my legs, facing me.

I smiled at him, and saw him move closer. His face was inches away from mine, so close I could feel his breath. I swallowed unnecessarily, and brought my lips closer to his, and he did the honors of shortening the distance.

We were still exchanging saliva as he pushed me down on the snowy ground. I hesitantly put my hands on his hips, and I felt his lips curl into a smile. He unwillingly ended the kiss, his eyes closed. I put my forehead to his and gave him one last small peck.

He straightened his spine, looking down at me. He laughed, seeming a little embarrassed. I closed my eyes for a moment.

Suddenly, I heard a strange noise. When I opened my eyes back up, Oz' smile was turning into a frown. His eyes were wide. His face was covered in his own blood, as well as the front of his coat.

Then, I screamed myself awake, jolting up in bed.

I was covered in sweat, my eyes as wide as his were in the dream. I shook my head quickly, wondering when I got back in bed. I could've sworn I was reading before I went to bed, leaning against my bed... I pushed that thought aside, then stared at the clock. It was twelve twenty-three. Damn, could I sleep late. Thankfully, we were on a break...

I sighed, and plopped back down on the bed. Oz and I hadn't made up, idiot. And how could I dream what I just dreamt? Oz, dying, with me right in front of him? Like hell I would ever let that happen.

Currently, the date is December twenty-second (yes, I know, time really does fly). We hadn't spoken in three weeks. I saw glimpses of him, of course, but I don't think he ever saw me. And since I told him I'd stay away from him, and not bother him, I usually stayed in my room most of the time, brooding and being depressed. What a fine, mature adult I was.

So, how did I eat? I ate at night, when everyone was asleep. Most of the time, Oscar, Ada, Break or Sharon (whenever Break and Sharon were over) would bring me up some food, as I had claimed I still wasn't feeling well and didn't want anyone else to get sick. Thankfully, my room had a walk-way bathroom, too.

And since I hadn't expected Oz and I to have a fight, I had already got him his Christmas present, a month in advance. I sighed, wondering if I should take it back, give it to him secretly, or just wait until next year to give it to him... There's always his birthday, too...

I immediately wondered how Oz was. Was he happy? Hurt? Sad? Is he doing alright now that we haven't spoken in three weeks? Is he thinking I'm a poor excuse for a servant? I thought those things non-stop throughout the hours and days. I couldn't help but wonder if he was still angry at me.

I narrowed my eyes. How could I be so childish? Furthermore, why am I being like this? All depressed...

"You're twenty-five, Gilbert." I told myself sternly. "You can't keep this up, you'll go crazy." And I agreed with myself. I knew fully well I'd go crazy. I remembered the ten years he was gone, and how I was always on edge, looking around at every strange noise.

"I just... wonder how long I'll be able to keep this up," I whispered to no one, digging my nails into my palms, and slowly... slowly bringing blood.

"Giiiiilbert~" Break's voice said behind the door, making me jump. He knocked on the door twice as if he were knocking a secret code. "Open up, I've got yummy food for you!"

"Are you curling your hair in there, Mr. Raaaven?" I heard Emily's crackily voice, and Break's snicker of laughter.

"Now, now, Emily. Don't spoil his little secret!"

My eye twitched as I slowly got up from my bed, making my way toward the door. I opened it, welcoming Break and Emily in. Break handed me my plate of food, laying down on my bed. He set Emily (which she was usually on his shoulder) on his forehead.

"You just woke up not too long ago, did you not?" Break asked, his white hair glowing in the afternoon light from my window. His one red eye examined me over like an x-ray.

"What's it to you?" I asked, trying to act like I've been up all morning. I picked up the sandwich on my plate, stuffing it in my mouth, narrowing my eyes to the side.

Break laughed, and suddenly had a strange look in his eye. "You... aren't really sick, are you, Gilbert?"

I felt my face heat up, and I made my hand into a fist on impulse. "Shut up, Break. You too, Emily. Would you mind, I don't know, leaving now? I'm tired."

"Oooh, but I don't want to go, Gilbert! It's no fun downstairs without you there. There's no one to pick on who will easily take the bait!" He said, with the straightest face ever. "Anyway," he continued, "Oscar wants to throw a drinking party on the twenty-fourth. I would especially love it if you came, Gilbert!"

His smile looked innocent and playful, but it naturally made my anger hit the roof. "No way," I told him, putting my hand up to show declining. "I'm 'sick,' remember?"

"Did something happen between you and Oz?" He asked, adding gas to the fire. I glanced at him, and there was no hint of laughter or happiness in his face. All serious.

"Break..."

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"... Just get out."

He sighed, sitting up and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He looked over at me, patting my shoulder. "If I made you mad, don't worry. I make countless of people feel that way," he said laughingly. He set Emily back on his shoulder.

Break walked over to the door, opening it. "No need to be depressed, Gilbert," then he walked out.

This time, I was the one to sigh. Of course something happened between Oz and I, Break. That would be obvious to point out, especially since I've been in my room non-stop for three weeks straight, barely saying a word to anyone and barely taking a step out.

I laid back in bed, my legs hanging off. I looked at my palms, dried blood in the shape of the tips of my nails. I sighed again, wondering if that was the thing I was capable of anymore.

I glanced over at the clock. Two thirty-seven... "It feels like I just woke up... Time sure does fly by." I covered my eyes with my forearm, closing my eyes. Two thirty-seven or not, I really was tired.

I woke up to the loud noises downstairs. It sounded like pans were clanging together, and I heard Alice's loud mouth, Oscar's scream of laughter, and Oz's laughter, too. How long has it been since I've heard his laugh? Even if it did seem a little off...

I blinked a few times to get my eyes adjusted to the light, rolling over on my stomach. I stared down the clock, and it read seven forty-seven PM. I sighed although it was more of a hiss. Suddenly, my stomach gave a loud, begging growl. I rolled back over on my back, rubbing my stomach.

I sat up, grabbing a cigarette. I flicked my lighter, lighting the cigarette up. I walked over to the window, opening it, allowing the smoke to drain out of the room.

Suddenly, I heard a kick on the door. "Open up, shheaweed head, I'm coming iiin!" Alice's voice shouted, and her words were slurred. I knew immediately she's been drinking as she kicked the door more and more.

"I'm coming, you damn stupid rabbit," I raised my voice so she could hear it. I put out my cigarette and made my way to the door, opening it up.

She barged in, carrying my plate of food. Her face was red, and she had taken off her red, long cloak. She hiccuped, her eyes half shut. Why had she taken my food up to me, off all people that were downstairs? Then, one name came into my head: Break. I narrowed my eyes, swiping my plate away from her drunken grasp.

"Lishhen up, shheeweed head, I've got shhhuff to talk to youh about." She slurred, hiccups in random places of her demand. She spun around, trying to find out where I was standing.

"What do you want, stupid rabbit? I'm in no mood to deal with you, especially when you're drunk." I told her, but knew my words made no sense to her. I stuffed my mouth with the pizza, my stomach thanking me in my head. I walked over to the other side of the room (the right side, as my bedroom is on the right side of the house, so the door is on the left side of my room).

"Did sommetheeng happen between youh and my manshhurvant? Hee hash been acting shhtrange laately."

"Look, it doesn't matter. Just go, okay?" I told her, and she trotted her way toward me, unbalanced and staggering. I could smell the alcohol when she was ten feet away. Break really drunk her up, didn't he?

She jabbed her finger at my scarred chest, and her face suddenly got redder. "Phewwh, it shhur is hot in here, ishn't it?" she asked, fanning herself with her hand. She unbuttoned the first three buttons on her white shirt, and I could see her undergarments.

My face heated up. I narrowed my eyes above her head. "Could you please leave now? And put your shirt back on properly. The window is open and it's winter, idiot." This is embarrassing, I told myself. I bit my lip, leaning against my dresser, careful not to bump over the vase of flowers Sharon brought over as a get well gesture.

She stared up at me and tilted her head. Suddenly, she swung her arm at me, and just in time, I back away- but didn't have time to save the vase of flowers.

"Alice!" I screamed, my anger off the charts. Water was everywhere. The vase had broken into large, sharp piece, and the flowers, along with the vase pieces, were bound be stepped on by Alice's drunken state.

"Whaa?" she asked, walking backwards to the door, her arms crossed behind her back.

Its like I saw it in slow motion. She wasn't watching were she was going, and slipped on the blanket that was laying on the floor, falling backwards. Her eyes went wide and I jolted toward her, trying to prevent her from falling. Then, she slammed on the floor, one eye closed. I was hovering over her, on all fours.

"You're a complete idiot, Alice!"

"O-Oww."

"What's going on? I heard something break!" Oz's voice said, and when I looked up, he was standing in the doorway. At first, his face was worried, and his eyes were anxious. But when he saw Alice and I, his eyes changed into maximum fury, and his face certainly matched that. If his eyes could kill, I'd be dead right now.

"Gil!" he screamed, and pushed me off Alice, all the way back to the wall. I slid down on the floor, looking up at him with wide eyes. He turned around, getting Alice back on her feet. "Stay right here, Gilbert," he said, walking Alice out, shutting the door behind him.

"Shit!" I whispered, staring at the door. Possibilities ran through my head. This isn't good. I looked back over the situation... Alice and I, on the floor, looking like we were about to do something. Her shirt was unbuttoned, and her eyes had tears in them from falling down so hard, but I'm sure Oz didn't think that. My bed sheets were messy, and the blanket was on the floor. The window was open, and the vase was broken.

I looked down at myself, and I was still sure my face was a bit red. I felt my hair, and it was as messy as it usually was, so that shouldn't be that strange. My shirt was unbuttoned, but not enough to reveal my scar.

But the main thing was the situation! I screamed in my head, digging my nails into my fists again.

What in the world is Oz going to think about this? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my fourth chapter of "Now I've Got Him," Fan Fiction of Pandora Hearts. Don't understand anything? Read the other chapters of this FF, or go watch the Anime. (Still) Veiwing from Gil's P.O.V...  
I kinda got mad at myself when I wrote this. I'm making them act like girls... Oz getting jell-o, crying and such... Gil (well, it happened in the anime) crying and being bashful...Ugh, oh well. It plays out good, though. I honestly love when I write about them kissing.

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like it? Well, enjoy!

I sat against the wall, still as a statue. My eyes were as wide as the moon outside the window, and it felt like they'd fall out if I didn't relax them atleast a little. I bit my lip, trying to come back to the current situation. I closed my eyes tight, and Oz' furious face flashed against my eyelids, etching the image in until I could draw it perfectly on paper.

"Dammit... Oz is... he's going to kill me with my own gun! That's not the way I want to go, defeated by my own weapon!" I whispered furiously to myself, twitching the slightest. I hadn't been this scared since about ten years ago, when I had no backbone whatsoever. "He... he is exactly the type of person that would assume Alice and I were up to something!"

I narrowed my eyes, trying my absolute to relax. No way in hell! I denied, nodding in agreement to my denial, clenching my fists. That? And with her? Her as in Alice? That's just nightmarish. Plus... to do that sort of thing with someone, I'd have to be in love with them... Like how I am in love with Oz...

Then, my face heated up like it was on fire, like someone turned a knob in my head, deciding to melt my brain. "Gah! Stop, stop!" I said, slapping my cheeks, trying to relax all over again. Stop thinking that! I screamed at myself in my head. "Thanks to that thought, I'm all jumbled up!"

"Oh, were you thinking about how you almost had your way with Alice?" Oz' voice said; when I looked up, a lot less jumbled now, his eyes held something close to death. He stood in the doorway for a moment, walked into the room, and shut the door, locking it with a glint in his eye.

When he shut the door, all the light that flooded in was turn into darkness. That made me gulp, because being in a very dark room with a very angry Oz made shivers run up and down my spine like someone thought I was a xylophone.

"N-No..." I told him, my voice shaking a little. This was really starting to freak me out. "Th-That was an accident. You don't honestly think I would c-come onto her, do you, Oz?"

"Well, I wouldn't know, would I? I mean, you've been here for ten years while I was off in a different dimension. I've only been here for about a year and some number of months. Plus, you are very good looking. You must be real popular with the ladies, Gil."

That made me angry. Hadn't he listened to a word I said three weeks ago? I recalled all the words I told him, reciting them in my head perfectly. Damn, this kid... I can't believe he just said that. I had the urge to hit him again.

"No, Oz..." I bit my lip, weighting the chances in my mind. Oh, hell with it. "I'm not... exactly... b-bent... that way anymore."

"Don't you tell me that, Gilbert!" He shouted, taking more steps toward me. "I saw you, flirting with my own sister right in front of me! Plus she got you that hat you treasure so much! And what I just saw minutes ago you... you and Alice, of all the people in the world! I thought you couldn't stand her!"

"What in the hell are you talking about, you idiot?" I yelled, banging my fist against the wall. I sure was angry... I usually never get violent with Oz... usually. "I only think of Ada as a sister, and nothing more! Flirting and COMFORTING are totally different! And I do not think of Alice in anyway romantically! My sights are set on yo " I stopped right there, my face heating up. My eyes were wide. I hung my head; I couldn't dare look him in the eyes after I almost confessed, again, after being shot down.

"You... are the idiot, Gil," he said, covering his eyes with his hand, and he was much closer now; I hadn't noticed... I didn't even hear his feet shuffle against the carpet, but I did see his lip tremble the slightest.

I blinked a couple of times, looking at my feet, only to find that his feet were just an inch away from mine. And suddenly, I saw something glistening fall down to the floor. My brows pulled together, trying to figure out what that was.

Then Oz, suddenly as though controlled, fell to his knees, right in between my legs, almost like in the dream- expect the situation is totally different and the atmosphere is the exact opposite. His head was hung, and his hands were fists against the navy blue carpeting. Again, I saw a glistening something fall, but this time, it was much closer to his clecnhed hands.

"O-Oz...?" I asked, dumbstruck. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. I put my hand inches away from his blonde hair, hesitating. I curled back my fingers, deciding agaisnt it. How long has it been since I saw Oz cry? And I mean really cry?

I narrowed my eyes in the darkness, looking at the top of his head. I pulled my legs toward me, and stood up slowly. "I'm... sorry, Oz. I keep hurting you. I don't mean to; it's nothing like that. I really do lo-" I stopped, clenching my hands into fists. I walked past him, knowing I should get out of his sight quickly.

Suddenly, I heard his feet shuffe against the carpet, but my hand was already on the doorknob.

Then, his hand was covering mine on the doorknob. His other hand/arm was wrapped around my stomach, almost like a hug. I could feel his tears making wet spots against my shirt, his breath seeping to my skin, hot and rapid.

"O...z?" I asked, taking my hand off the doorknob, letting his hand fall back to him. I also took his hand/arm off across my stomach. I turned slowly, only to get a slap on the side of my head. I wasn't expecting that. "Oz?"

"You idiot! Haven't you noticed?" he screamed, looking me in the eyes as more tears fell from his. They rolled down his cheek, the curve of his chin, then down on his shirt, making an imperfect circle. "Haven't you been watching? At all?"

I blinked, trying to follow along. I saw something in his eyes, and I'm sure I've seen it before... I just couldn't remember what that look was. "What are you talking about, Oz? I don't understand, really." And I meant that. This wasn't the usual Oz. He was never usually shouting or crying like this.

"My jealousy!" he shouted, his hands balled into fists.

"Je-Jealo-?"

"When I stepped in between you and Ada!" he interrupted, breathing hard. "I was so jealous, that was the first time I wanted to hit my sister! It... It looked like she was looking at you with love, and it looked like you were looking at her with that same love!" He bit his lip, and it looked to me he was having a hard time expressing all these feelings; heart-to-heart. "It felt like she was taking you away from me, all from that eye contact you two had!"

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about still..." I told him, glancing at the clock across the room. "A-Anyway, it's almost half past eleven, so you should get some rest." I began to turn toward the door...

"I love you, Gilbert! I love you! You idiot, I love you!" he screamed, squeezing my hand so hard I thought he might break it, stopping me from going. But those three words would have stopped me from doing anything.

He was confessing. Right here, right now, he was confessing his love toward me... No... his... brother love toward me. "Oz... you already told me... a-as... a, er... a br-brother," I mumbled the last word, my heart hurting when I said it.

"No... No, Gil..." he said, putting his fingers in between mine.

His hand, soft against mine, felt like it belonged there. I ran my tongue across my lips, remembering the kiss all those weeks ago. I had a strong urge to push him down and kiss him all night, not letting five minutes pass where our lips didn't part against each others.

I closed my eyes, and felt myself twitch toward him without my doing. I felt more tears fall on my sleeve, his hand gripping mine tighter.

"But... y-you said... a-as a brother," I reminded him, my breathing getting heavier. I blinked back the tears. I'm a sucker when it comes to this...

"I was just testing you, Gil," he admitted, sniffing.

My eyes went wide. Testing me? On impulse, I got mad immediately. I slapped away his hand from mine, tears brimming over, falling down my cheeks and onto my shirt.

He wasn't expecting that. He held up his hands, like he was surrendering to the police. His brows were pulled together, and his eyes were full of confusion. Apparently, he had expected me to smile and say it was all right. Had he really thought I'd do that? He knew me better than that... "G-Gil... wha-what's the matter? Did I make you ang ?"

"Of course you made me angry, Oz!" I snapped, clenching my fists. I couldn't hold it in. "Testing me? Testing me?" I screamed, outraged. This hurt even more. My heart thumped against my chest, my breathing getting heavier than before. "Do you know what I've been like these past weeks all because you've been testing me or teasing me or whatever the hell it is you were doing?"

The tears kept coming, no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. I wiped them off with the back of my hand, trying to calm down. I was losing my cool in front of Oz, and I knew he'd get as angry as I was if I kept this up, but I just couldn't help it.

"I'm...sorry, Gil..."

"Sorry?" I yelled, my breathing coming out in little, gasp-like laughs. "I was hurt, Oz! More than I've ever been!" I bit my lip, spilling all this onto him like a child who lost his favorite toy. "How can I believe you love me now?"

His head snapped up, his eyes wide. I could read them, now... In his eyes were: hurt, anger, and they were also asking me how I could believe he didn't love me. He pushed me against the door, putting his chest against mine; he had grown a little more during the weeks, despite the inches he grew after he got out of the Abyss...

"O-Oz?"

"Shhh," he whispered sweetly, his hands finding mine, and he put his fingers in between mine on both hands, keeping me trapped against the door. "... No, Gil... I'm... I'm being completely serious. I love you. With all my heart, I've always loved you like this. Not as a brother, as something more!" he told me my own words, word-for-word, feeling-to-feeling... heart-to-heart.

"O-Oz, do you h-have a fever or something?" I asked in a whisper, forcing a small laugh. Is he still teasing me or testing me or whatever? Sometimes, I don't understand the way this boy thinks, honestly...

He reached up to my chin, still holding my hand, and brought his lips close to mine. "This'll convince you, right?" he whispered, and his lips were on mine.

My eyes grew wider, and my heart beat so fast, I'm sure he could feel it against his. He forced my mouth open, and our breaths mixed together. His tongue was around mine like three weeks ago- so perfectly like a puzzle; I didn't want to push away. My stomach was doing flips, and I could feel the tears coming as I closed my eyes in acceptance. I felt like I was weightless, floating.

I made him let go of my hands so I could wrap my arms around his waist, and as I did that, his arms wrapped around my neck. His hands were in my hair, messing it up even more than it already was as my tongue explored his mouth, wanting to memorize every part.

I slid down to the floor, bringing Oz with me as we kissed on and on and on. Our tongues slid against each others, our breaths were hot and gasp-like. At last, Oz pulled away, and I peeked a look at him. His eyes were still closed, his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes back, and felt his lips touch mine one more time; my face heated up.

"I would never do that... to a person I didn't love, Gil," he whispered, putting his forehead on my shoulder. He nuzzled my neck, sitting on his knees in between my legs.

I narrowed my eyes a bit, still trying to catch my breath. "Why... didn't you tell me all of this before, Oz?" I asked, resting my head on the side of his.

"I... kind of always had a feeling you had something like love for me... But I just wasn't sure, you never said anything... So, I pretended I didn't notice," he began, intwining his fingers with mine. "When you said you thought you had something to tell me, I began to get on edge. Then I saw you and Ada, and I really thought she was taking you away from me, even though that sounds really childish and stupid. Since you are my servant and my best friend, I always assumed no one would take you away, so I was..." he didn't finished the sentence.

"But, Oz, you should've known that I was all yours," I told him, ruffling his hair lightly. "No one is ever going to take me away, no matter what they offer."

Suddenly, his grip on my hand began to get tighter. "But then, when I came in here and saw you and Alice..." I felt him shake his head, trying not to remember the scene. "I thought I'd lost. I thought you hated me, Gil, and that made me feel more alone than ever," he confessed, backing away so I could see the truth in his eyes.

I felt my lips curl into a smile. "When... you told me to stay away from you, Oz, I was hurt. But I tried not to believe it. So, I ran after you... and the look I saw in your eyes made me think you didn't want to be near me, so I cowardly ran away and shut myself off."

"But, Gil, that's silly, yo-"

"Even in the three weeks, I dreamed of you, Oz. The more I thought about you, the more my love remained. I guess I really am as simple as I think," I said, laughing a little. "I couldn't get you out of my head. It's like you were plaguing me. But whenever I saw glimpses of you, whether you were alone or with Alice or someone else... I, too, truly felt alone." I looked at him, and his face somehow looked pained. I reached over, cupping his face in my free hand. "I love you, Oz... And that is the unshakable truth."

He smiled, closing his eyes. He scooted closer, and whispered against my lips, "I, too, love you, Gil," and he kissed my lips softly.

Suddenly, he pulled back to yawn loudly, covering his mouth with his free hand. "Oh," I said quickly, looking at the clock. "I-It's almost one in the morning, it's the twenty-third... Here, Oz, you should get some re-" I started, but stopped when I looked at him. Even though he was sitting up, his head was tilting to the side and he was falling asleep. I sighed quitely, picking him up in my arms, walking to the bed.

I laid him down gently, watching his face to make sure I didn't make a move to wake him up. I sighed relief when he never woke, and I tiptoed my way toward the door. I was wondering where in the world I was going to sleep tonight when I suddenly heard him shift on the bed.

I looked back and he was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Gil...? Where are you going?" he asked, patting the spot beside him on the bed. "Come and sleep by me. It's your room, after all."

I twitched, my face heating up in the darkness. "O-Oz, are you sure about that? I mean, we'd be sle-sleeping together, ar-are you sure about that?" I stammered, getting worked up over something so small, probably. I couldn't help it if I was bashful.

"Of course I am, Gil. As I said, it's your bed, and what's the matter with sleeping in the same bed with the one you love?" he asked, smirking a little as he kept patting the bed, but a bit more roughly. "Nn? Gil, do I need to make it an order?"

"A-Ah... alright, then..." I whispered, making my way to the bed. I walked to the right side, scratching the side of my head as I put my left knee on the edge. Oz was turned toward me, watching with eyes that made me nervous. I saw him smile, and he reached out, grabbing my forearm, pulling me into my bed beside him.

"No need to get all nervous, Gil," he told me, yawning while I looked down at him (I was sitting up). He laid back down, patting the pillow beside him, wanting me to actually lay beside him.

I laughed alittle, leaning back into the pillow as he scooted even closer, putting his right arm over my waist, resting his forehead on my chin. I smiled to myself, wrapping my left arm around his waist, pulling him much, much closer.

"Good night, Oz." I whispered into his ear, feeling like I had enough happiness and whatnot for a lifetime. I really am being pretty cheesy...

"Good night, Gil," he whispered back, and put his leg over mine as we drifted, slowly but happily, to a long, deserving sleep.

I had the most weird, worth-while dream last night. Oz and I yelled and screamed at each other, but we actually made up. It was no where near my other dream. We kissed a lot more than I expected, and cuddled while we slept without a care in the world.

It was the most wonderful dream I have ever had, despite all the yelling and screaming. When we kissed in my dream, it actually felt like it was happening, which did seem a tad bit odd, but I never dared to wake up. Why bother waking up when reality isn't like this? Isn't this sweet? Wasn't as soft as his lips?

I felt my lips curl into a smile as I opened my eyes the tiniest bit, and saw that my room was flooded with morning (or afternoon?) light from the window. I pulled the blanket over my head to block out the light, wishing it was night.

I sighed loudly, not wanting to get up. I wanted to go back to sleep and dream all day. I longed to dream of Oz again even though the dream would never, in a million years, happen. I'm sure he's going to be mad at me forever, seeing that scene with Alice and I...

"Why did that happen, exactly?" I whispered to myself, deciding whether I should get up or not, even though I really didn't want to. If I do, things will be the same; if I don't, I'll just be getting my hopes up and get even more depressed. Oh, what the hell. I can't stay in bed forever, no matter how much I want to.

"Today could really suck," I said aloud, a pain on the back and side of my head stopping me from sitting up. I wondered how and when that happened as I pulled the blanket tighter around me.

I rubbed my head softly and felt bumps. Had I been hit? Was I so upset with myself and my actions I decided to take it out on the wall with my head? The blanket was still over my head as I heard something drop on the floor. It wasn't that loud, but it was loud enough it made me want to check it out.

I pulled the blanket off me, sitting up quickly. I saw Oz, wet hair and body, about to put on his boxers in front of my bed. As he heard me moving about, he turned around, and I saw his... oh, no, damn, what do I do? The look on his face was surprised, not the least bit embarrassed, as he smiled at my blushing face.

"Morning, Gil. Sorry I woke you," he said, beginning to laugh a little. "See anything you like?"

"O-Oz!" I screamed, thrashing the blanket everywhere in front of me. "Why are you in here? I can't be near you! A-And why the hell are you naked? Put your boxers on!"

Wait a minute... Did the dream I dream really happen? I thought to myself, looking to the side and stopping the blanket thrashing. Then that means... those kisses were real? They really, truly happened?

"Gil? What's the matter? Yo-"

"Oz! Were those kisses really real?" I blurted out, sounding desperate. I wanted to know. I need to know, in order to get my mind in the right state.

He stood there, a surprised look in his eyes. Then, a smiled crossed his face, and he made his way toward me, even though he was half naked now (he put his boxers on). He pushed me down on the bed by my shoulders, getting on top of me kind of like how I was with Alice.

"Do you... think all those kisses were a dream?" he asked, his eyes digging holes into mine. His left hand made its way to my cheek, brushing hair out of my face and eyes. He bent down fruther, and put his forehead to mine. "Well, Gil?"

"A-Ah, well, no, not exactly, but I didn't particularly think we actually k-k-kissed like that or s-slept together, to be honest." I nervously looked to the side, wondering if I was dreaming right now. He was being unusually... rough, I thought. It's actually like he's toying me right now...

I could feel his breath against my lips. When I looked up at him, he began to speak. "It hurts my feelings to know you thought all that was a dream, Gil," he whispered, his hand circling the back of my head.

"O-Oz... I know... last night... but, are you sure we should be kissing at all?" I asked, trying to back away as much as the bed would let me, which wasn't much. "I mean... we..."

"Of course, Gil," Oz insisted, looking into my eyes although our lips were just a half an inch away from each other. "We can kiss or make out or whatever as much as we want."

I gave in.

At first, it was a soft and sweet kiss, no exchanging the fluids of our mouths. As the seconds passed, the kiss got rougher. Our breath swirled with each others, our tongues touched each others, and it felt like we both wanted more.

Slowly, I began to sit up, still holding his lips against mine. Suddenly, he ended the kiss, and I was going to ask if something was the matter when I saw he was adjusting himself so he sat in my lap, legs on either side of my waist when I sat up. Even so, while he was still getting comfortable, I pressed my lips against his, putting my hands around his bare waist.

I felt him laugh as his hands made their way to my hair as usual. Maybe this will be an everyday sort of thing? As our tongues touched on, I felt one of his hands unbutton the first four buttons of my shirt (it has six buttons in all), and I knew that would reveal my scar. I twitched as I felt his fingertips trace the scar he gave me.

He pulled our lips apart, unbuttoning my shirt all the way as I sat there, frozen. He stared at it for a while, his fingertips running along it shakily. I saw him bite his lip a little, glaring at it.

"Oz?" I asked, moving my hands to button my shirt back up. His hands grabbed mine quickly, preventing me from covering my torso.

"I... can't apologize enough, Gil. I almost... ended your life with that slash," he said, looking at it, remembering his coming-of-age ceremony all those years ago.

"N-No, Oz, it's okay. Really. Besides, I'm fine no-" I was cut off short. He pushed me down on the bed, and began kissing my scar. "O-Oz, wh-"

"Quite, Gil," he said, kissing it more. Just then, the sound of the door opening stopped him. We both sat up quickly, looking wide eyed at the person in the doorway.

"Oh? What... is this?" Break said, his one eye wide as well. His hands were on each side of the door, and his right leg was half up in the air behind him. The look on his face... I didn't like it at all.

It clearly read, "I could have some fun with what I'm seeing." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry if there are mess ups.. This is my fifth chapter of "Now I've Got Him," Fan Fiction of Pandora Hearts. Don't know what's goin' down? Read the other chapters of this FF, or go watch the Anime. (Still) Viewing from Gil's P.O.V.  
I got mad at myself again. I type something mildly good down, and I say, "NOWAI, this is NOT good enough." I'm afraid this story will go down hill and later chapters won't be as popular/good as my earlier chapters.

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like? Well, enjoy!

The look in Break's eye was still vividly there as he slowly walked inside my room, shutting the door behind him, locking it. He didn't bother to turn on the light; the window took care of the lighting for us.

I glanced around the room. I saw that Oz' clothes he was about to put on lay forgotten on the floor beside my bed, and I thanked him twice in my head for putting his boxers on before we got all over each other like we did.

I glanced at Oz: his hair was still a bit wet, but his body wasn't as wet as before. His face was a little flushed, and his eyes still held the excitement from our kiss and body touching. But he also looked like he was going to jump across the room and beat Break senseless.

I looked down at me, bare chested and red faced. Of course, my hair is messy as always. The vase pieces from the night before were gone, the water and flowers gone as well. The window I could've sworn I left open was shut, but I now vaguely remember seeing Oz shutting it in the middle of the night, muttering something about how he was cold. My bed sheets were messed up, but I'm sure Break thought I (or Oz and I?) just woke up.

"So?" Oz asked, glaring at Break. Apparently, he was angry about him interrupting us. I had to admit to myself that I was a little ticked off, too, but it's a good thing he walked in or that could've gone too far...

"I never knew... that you two were sailing on that boat," Break told us teasingly, making his voice sing. He clapped his hands once together. "Especially you, Oz. Wasn't Alice the one you love with all your heart or what?"

"Nn? So what? Are you calling us 'gay,' Break?" He asked, his voice like ice and his glare like fire as he completely ignored the last question. He was still kind of on top of me, but his head and part of his body were twisted toward Break.

"Oh, I am," Break laughed, smiling at us. He shook a finger at Oz when he saw him glaring at him harder. "But don't get me wrong, I do not care about your love life or anything. I could care less, to be honest."

"So what are you doing here?" Oz asked, turning his back toward me, sitting in between my legs. He crossed his arms over his chest. "If you don't need anything with us, I suggest you get out."

Break snickered, and Emily surprisingly kept quite. I was too shocked for words. I mean, I always knew I was always kind of... "gay," and I even told Oz I was bent that way just the other day. I guess I was too idiotic to admit it completely to anyone, or myself. I was too scared to know what other people would think about it, I suppose... But now... now that Oz is, too...

"No, I just wanted to see if you two were up, separately, but since I killed two birds with one stone and found you both, together, awake..." Break admitted, patting his pockets. He pulled out a circle wrapped candy, and popped it into his mouth after discarding the wrapper. "Am I permitted to ask something of you, Oz?"

"What is it, Break?" Oz asked, shivering slightly. I jumped a little, and grabbed the blanket, putting it over his shoulders. He wrapped it around him tightly, grabbing my hands and wrapping them around his waist, pressing my hands on his bare stomach. He leaned back, his back to my chest.

I smiled slightly, resting my chin comfortably on his head. I pulled him as close as he could come, and glanced up at Break. The expression on his face was still the same, but with a hint of annoyance.

"When exactly... did you turn over your card, Oz? I, honestly, never would have guessed..." He said, covering his mouth in a gossip sort of way, his eye playful. "No need to get suspicious, I am just curious."

There was a short pause as Oz thought how to answer the question, or answer it at all. I tensed up, nervous about what he was going to say. What if he said something that would seem as though he just loved me, in this sort of way, out of sympathy? Then his words from last night after he kissed me ran through my head. "I would never do that to a person I didn't love, Gil."

"Oh, I don't know. Change in the season, I suppose," Oz said with a thick layer of sarcasm, his eyes screaming at Break to "get the hell out." I chuckled, tightening my grip around him. What am I worrying about? I thought, glancing at the clock. Eleven forty-nine.

"Mmm-hmm!" Break agreed, fiddling with a lock of his white hair, muttering something about how the ladies will be most disappointed. A moment or two past while we listened to his muttering, birds chirping, and movement downstairs.

"So?" Oz asked, interrupting all the sounds we listened to. "Are you going to announce it when you go back downstairs or something?"

"Oh, no, everyone already knows, naturally." Break told us, though something in his voice made me think he wasn't being all that honest with us. "Milady and I spent the night, and you see, everyone kind of... heard all the things you two were loudly telling each other."

I twitched suddenly, and felt my face heat up. Oz must've noticed this, because right when I twitched, I felt him laugh. He must've felt my warmth too, because he slid the blanket down to his elbows.

"Alright, so everyone knows?" Oz asked, trying to make the matter crystal clear. Apparently, he didn't want any misunderstandings about people knowing about us.

"Oh, yes." Break told us, smiling and nodding three times. Even so, I still didn't believe him. It all seemed to fit together a bit too perfectly. "Yes, everyone knows."

"Well, if you say so..." Oz said, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Now, could you leave, Break?" he finally asked, and it sounded like he was waiting forever to ask him to leave. "We're up and all, you've done your part."

"Certainly," Break said, a sort of evil looking smirk on his lips. He twirled around in a circle, and I expected him to go through the door, yet he walked across the room, our eyes following him. He open up my closet doors, got in backwards to sit down, and shut the closet doors. We heard him laugh at something Emily whispered, then he began humming, as seconds passed, everything went silent.

"What the hell did he just do...?" I said, staring wide eyed at my closet.

"Doesn't... he always do that?" Oz asked, his brows pulled up in confusion.

When we were certain Break wasn't lingering in my closet, Oz sighed loudly, leaning his head against my shoulder. I looked down at his face, his eyes closed tightly, his lips in a worried frown, and his eyebrows pulled together.

"Um... Oz...?" I said after a minute or two passed while I stared at his face.

His eyes snapped open, looking up eagerly into mine quickly when I said his name. His face smoothed into its usual look. "Yeah, Gil?"

"I don't think Break was being completely honest with us," I told him, my brows pulling together in frustration. That's right, I thought to myself. Break is always stirring up a plan to humiliate, torture, or make my anger sky-rocket. That's just his twisted humor... He's been like that ever since I've met him.

Oz laughed, looking up at me with eyes full of love. "I know," he told me, sitting up, spinning to face me. "But we should just assume he's not lying, right?" He put his legs on either side of my waist, wrapping his arms around my neck. He started rubbing his cheek against mine, wanting continue with what we were doing before Break interrupted.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice having a shocked ring to it. Oz did have a point, the whole believing people and such, but with Break, of all people...? Believing him is hard to do sometimes. "Break is just trying to stir trouble, after all..."

"Hm, maybe so," Oz commented, his cheek resting against mine. "Even if everyone doesn't know, now would be the time to let them know, right? Break is actually helping us out, opening a door for us, so we'll walk through it, our hands clasped tight."

He turned his face toward mine, his lips seeking out mine. I turned toward his face, meeting his lips. I smiled when he pulled back, and inclined my head to kiss his cheek.

"Yes," I said, covering my hand with his. Suddenly, I remembered seeing Oz covered in water drops when I woke up. It hit me that I forgot to shower right away this morning. "T-That's right, I should take a shower, shouldn't I..." I said to myself, suddenly feeling self-conscience. I looked down nervously, not meeting his eyes.

"Would you like me to join you?"

I felt myself heat up automatically as his words ran through my brain. "W-Well, y- n-n- O-Oz, th-that's, d-don't ask things like that!" I whispered with a yelling tone. "T-That's not so-something to a-a-ask someone!"

Surprisingly, Oz started laughing. "You're not hiding the fact that you want me to join you!"

"L-Liar!" I told him, covering his face with my hands as he laughed. I scooted him off me, walking toward my walk-way bathroom. I raised my hands to unbutton my shirt, only to remember that Oz already unbuttoned it. I took it off quickly, dropping it in front of the bathroom door as I walked in quickly, shutting the door.

I put my hands on the edge of the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. I turned the faucet on cold, splashing water on my hot face. I sighed, and starting stripping to get in the shower.

I just got done taking off my boxers when I heard the door to the bathroom click open. I turned toward it, completely forgetting the fact that I was naked.

Oz was in the doorway, staring at me with a wide set of emerald eyes. He was holding a towel for me in his hands (I'd forgotten it, I was so in a rush), and he suddenly dropped it to the floor, his face going as red as mine would've been.

"Oz? What's wro-?" I finally realized I was naked. I felt my face go red, and quickly grabbed the shower curtain, covering myself. "OZ! G-GET OUT!" I shouted, putting my hand in the air in front of me, waving it frantically.

"I-I DIDN'T REALIZED YOU'D GET NAKED THAT FAST!" he screamed back, a layer of embarrassment in his voice. "You can call it as payback, though! Oh, and it's good to know you get undressed quick!" he said, teasing me. I could see a mental image of him, giving a thumbs-up as he said that.

I shook my head quickly, trying to get his words out of my head as I started the water, as far as it would go cold, for my shower.

When I got done with the shower, I got dressed in the bathroom (I have a little closet in there containing clothes, but no towels...?). When I walked out, more self-conscience than ever, Oz was sitting right by the bathroom door, reading Holy Knight. I stared down at him, my face getting slightly blushed. He didn't move, but he held up a finger to show he wanted to get done with the paragraph he was on.

A minute passed as I silently watched him read. Then he marked the paged, closed the book and set it aside, stood up, and smiled at me sweetly. "Hello, Gil," he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a peck on the lips.

I immediately felt better. Even though we both accidentally saw each other naked, nothing seems awkward between us. I found that a very good thing. I closed my eyes, returning the kiss. "Oz," was all I said.

He pulled away unwillingly, and put a tight grip on my hand. "Ready to face the worst?" he asked teasingly, pointing toward my door.

I laughed, nodded silently, and let him lead the way.

He walked out the door, leading, and I quickly shut the door behind me. "I have no clue why," he began, "but I have a weird feeling in my stomach. I've seldom felt this before."

I looked at him, squeezing his hand tight. "Don't worry about it. You're the one that said now's the time," I reminded him, smiling slightly.

He laughed. "I know, I know... I just can't help but to think what they're going to say, if they don't know."

We finally stopped at the end of the hall were the main room was at, where everyone usually was at when they came to the Vessalius household. "I'm sure they don't know, but it can't be a secret forever, right?" I said, taking a quick step toward him. I put my free hand on the back of his head, kissing the top of his head. "Don't worry, Oz. I will protect you."

"Mm," he noised, gripping my hand tighter. "Thank you, Gil." We stood there for a minute or two, close to each other, until Oz spoke again. "Well, let's go, shall we?" He jerked his head down the hall.

I sighed heavily, and he half-drug me down the hall. When we finally entered the room, everyone in there stared at us, confused looks on their faces, but not so much Break. They glanced down at our hands, back to our faces, then back to our hands.

Break snickered.

"Ooooi! Seaweed-head, what're you doing, touching my manservant?" Alice demanded, putting on a high-and-mighty front. Her arms and legs were crossed. She still seemed to have her dignity, even after being so drunk. I had the feeling she didn't even remember what happened.

"Oh, don't you get it, Bunny Rabbit?" Break whispered darkly and teasingly in her ear, making Alice jump and almost knock over the table, where Sharon and her tea was at, along with a plate of sweets and sandwiches.

"Oh, Alice, please do be careful. This tea is so good, it would be a shame to waste a drop..." she whispered darkly, making shivers run down my spine. She turned to us, a half forced smile on her face. "So, you two, what is this?" she pointed at our hands, her eye twitching.

"Aah, Milady doesn't get it either, hm?" Break whispered to himself, a worried expression and a hand over his mouth dramatically.

"A-About this, Sharon, you see, Oz and I... we "

"Gil and I are in l-o-v-e," Oz said, making his voice sing as he spelled out the word "love." He smiled widely at everyone, rubbing my hand he was holding against his cheek lovingly.

Sharon's mouth was open the tiniest bit, and her eyes were wide; she put her hand to her mouth slightly. Break was snickering behind her, Emily following along crackily. Alice was looking terribly furious. Her eyes were narrowed on my face, her hands clenched into fists, her lips in a line, slightly trembling.

"I'm really having fun with this," Break whispered to Emily, and she agreed in a hoarse whisper.

"O-Oh my... a... a forbidden love between master and servant...?" Sharon whispered, quickly turning her head to the side as though to talk to herself. She sounded half mad and half ecstatic. "This is... the f-first time I've witnessed... Not once have I seen a master and a maid... b-but now, instead, I'm witnessing master and servant... boy love..."

"What is wrong with this woman..." I said to myself quietly, so no one would here.

"W ... W-What?" Alice screamed, her anger filling the whole room. She stood up quickly, stomping toward us. She slapped our hands apart, and stuck a finger in Oz' face. "You can't love seaweed-head! You're MY manservant! You shouldn't love anyone but me! Me!"

Oz stood there, a confused look on his face. He stared at her, unblinking. A minute or so past before his expression changed greatly. He looked at her with sympathetic eyes, and a sad smile. He walked to her, and held both of her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, Alice," he whispered to her in a sweet voice. "But I can't love Alice like I love Gil. Alice is my precious friend; Gil is my precious everything. I hope you can understand, Alice."

"N-No... I don't understand!" Alice shouted, jerking her hands from his. She glared at him, then me, than back to him. "When did this even happen?"

"Oh, well, you see, Ali "

"Well," Break said loudly but sadly, "I was going to tell you, Alice dear, but I don't think you'd want to know..." he finished, a fake tear in his eye.

"Tell me what?" she demanded, giving Break her glare. She pointed at Break. "What? Tell me, clown!"

"Well... I..." he paused, then look at her dramatically with his hand clenched to his heart. "I walked in on them about to have sex!" Then, acting as though embarrassed, he turned around.

Sharon gasped loudly, almost knocking over her tea as she kept whispering to herself. I blushed furiously, yelling gibberish. Oz looked as though he was turned to stone, with red tinting in his face. But Alice looked confused.

"S-e-c-k-s? What's that? Is it yummy?" she asked immediately, drool on the side of her mouth at the thought of eating delicious, juicy meat. Her eyes were glowing and she had a huge smile on her face.

"A-A-Alice, no, no, no, no, Alice! D-Do not ask such a thing! Oh, don't!" Sharon squealed, covering her face as her cheeks reddened. She shook her head quickly, like she didn't want to hear anything.

Break snickered, turning back around to face us. He put his finger in Alice's face, a playful smile on his lips. He bent down to her height. "Now, now, Alice dear, s-e-x, not s-e-c-k-s, is an adu-"

"BR-BREAK!" Sharon screamed, slapping him on the back of the head with her paper fan. "Do not say such vulgar things!"

"Ah, ha, ha, yes, yes, Milady, yes," he agreed, sprawled out on the floor with his hand pressed on the back of his head.

She turned to us, her paper fan pointed at us in a deadly manner. "I-Is what Break said really true, you two?" she whispered threateningly, her eyes like slits.

Finally, I came back to Earth. I gasped in a scared way, shaking my hands in front of me. "N-No, not at all, Sharon! No! B-Break is ju-just stirring up trouble, see?"

"Oh, yes, I see... That must be it..." she agreed in a whisper, putting her fan safely behind her. She made her way back to the little table, throwing glares of fury frequently at Break.

Alice stood there, a mad and confused look on her face. Oz sighed loudly, walked back over to me, slipping his hand into mine. That brought Alice back to the ordeal with Oz and I.

"T-That's right!" Alice said suddenly, spinning toward us. She looked as though she'd won a life time supply of meat. "Oz, as MY manservant, I command you this: do not, at all, be associated with seaweed-head!"

Oz' jaw dropped, and he looked at her stupidly. Even with that stupid look, he looked so beautiful, I thought. He shook his head madly, then clung to my arm. "No way, Alice! I love Gil! You can't keep me away from him!"

Alice looked like her life time supply of meat got to her rotten. By the look in her face and eyes, it seemed as though she finally understood nothing could keep Oz and I apart now that we are reunited.

Nothing at all.

When dinner started, Oz and I planned with eye contact to tell Oscar and Ada, as the rest now knew and accepted it, halfheartedly or not. The right time never came, however, and when we glanced at each other with defeat in our eyes, Break had the same look on his face as this morning, when he walked in on Oz and I.

"This isn't going to be good," I whispered casually to Oz, who was right beside me, Sharon on my left.

"Huuh?" Oz asked, now eying Break. He leaned toward me, his head tilted at Break. "What do you mean?"

"He has the same look on his face as this morning..."

"Yo-ho, Oscar!" Break sang, skipping his way toward Oscar. He bent his mouth toward his ear, whispering about something.

I stood up, making unnecessary noise to catch their attention. Oz and Sharon were looking up at me curiously, and so were Break, Oscar, and Ada, who was on Oscar's other side; Alice was sitting in a corner, chewing angrily on her meat.

"Gilbert?" Oscar said in surprise, looking at me with wide eyes. "Something the matter?"

"No, no... just..." I started, wondering if I should continue, or let Break tell him. But that wouldn't really be fair, I though to myself, making up my mind. "Listen, Break, I'll tell him."

Break smirked, raised an eyebrow, and stood aside. "As you wish, Gilbert."

I glared at the flowers in the middle of the table, getting ticked off by his stare as he stood behind Oscar. I sighed heavily, and looked at Oscar's face. "Oz and I, Oscar, we are... er, in... l-love..." I almost whispered the last word out of embarrassment. I could feel my face blush, and Oscar's stare, along with Ada's.

"Was that the joke you were going to tell me, Break?" Oscar asked laughingly, looking behind him, over to Break.

"W-What?" I shrieked, jumping away from the table as though a cat were sitting on it. "What do you mean, joke?"

"Oh, you see, Gilbert, I was just about to tell Oscar here a funny little joke Emily told me before dinner," Break said, a playful smile on his face. He patted his pockets again for candy. "And no, Oscar, that was not the joke."

Ada let out a sharp gasp, looking back and forth between her brother and myself. Her hand made its way to her mouth like Sharon's did when she was told, but she didn't whisper about a master-servant boy love.

Oscar was a different story. His face did hold anger, but also happiness for his two (Oscar considered Oz and I his own children, though it would be totally different if Oz and I were really related) "sons." He rested his chin on the back of his hand.

"When did this happen?" he asked, and he truly looked as old as he was, but still, the features of his youth were clearly there.

Oz finally stood up, a strangely serious look on his young face. "That's hard to explain, so please, do spare us that. But, Uncle Oscar, you see... I really love Gil, even if we are both men. No one is forcing me into this. Gil is what I, my heart, and my body, want."

I looked at Oz, struck by his words. I'm what he wants? I thought to myself, my eyes widening at all the meanings behind it. If I am truly what he wants, then... surely... everyone will approve as though it is natural.

"I... see," Oscar said, closing his eyes for the moment. "I had hoped, Oz, that I would get grandchildren from you... I can settle for you and Gilbert together, I suppose... Early Christmas gift from the Heaven's and all, maybe..." he added jokingly. "But it looks like I'll have to wait for Ada... Maybe the thought of Ada getting married and having children is too much..."

Ada blushed furiously, almost shoving Oscar off his seat. I saw that Break was smiling, but not one of his playful ones. Sharon was looking up at Oz and I, a gentle expression on her face. But Alice was still chewing her meat angrily.

Oscar chuckled. "I am upset by it, because of the whole you're both men thing, but... I am happy for you two. So don't get me wrong. Just don't do any of that indecent stuff when you're around us lot," she motioned to Sharon, Break, Ada, Alice, and himself.

"So... does that mean... e-everyone approves?" I asked stupidly, staring at the wall behind Oscar. I had the feeling I couldn't look him in the eyes.

Oz smiled up at me, walked close and slipped his hand gently into mine. "Yes," he muttered into my shoulder. "Well, expect for Alice, of course," he said more loudly, and everyone stared toward Alice.

She hissed, threw a bone that once had meat on it at us and turned around in her corner, her back to us. "I don't like it, but..." she stared, looking back at us with narrowed eyes. "I hope that... you two will be happy..."

"Alice!" Oz said happily, a wide smile on his face. I thought he was going to run over there and hug her, but he stayed beside me. "That's so nice of you to suppo "

"But that doesn't mean 100 percent!" she stated quickly, interrupting Oz. "Only about... seventeen percent... no, sixteen..."

"Why sixteen instead of seventeen?" Oz whined sadly, tilting his head in a cute manner. His lips were pouting.

"Because seventeen is too much," Alice whispered loudly enough for us to hear, shaking her head. "Too much."

Everyone laughed, even Break.

"Oh, Milady, we'd better be off to the Rainsworth house then, yes?" Break asked motioning to the window. "It's getting quite dark for seven forty-nine."

"Ah, yes," Sharon agreed, setting down her tea cup, scooting the chair back to stand up. "Yes. We'd better be off, then. Thank you for the tea, it was most delicious. Good-Bye, Oscar, Ada, Alice, Oz, Gilbert," she inclined her head to us as she said our names.

We all said bye back, all expect for Alice, who hissed and scooted closer in her corner.

"Well, then. What an... exciting day," Oscar said, leaning back into his chair.

Oz laughed, gripped my hand tighter, and said, "Well, Gil, let's go, shall we?"

"Eh? Where?" I asked, looking at him with confusion. It was much too dark outside to go anywhere, we'd get lost, I thought. Even I don't know the Vessalius grounds all that well, and I'm sure Oz doesn't either.

"To bed, of course!"

"Oh, you two are going to bed already?" Oscar asked, glancing at his watch.

"Of course," Oz said, smiling. "Is it okay if we share Gil's bedroom, Uncle Oscar?" he added in question, but it looked to me he was going to do what he wanted.

"Well, you are twenty-six, Oz... I have no reason to stop you."

"B-But, Oz, y-your bedroom is far better... You should stay in your bedroom, Oz," I said, staring at his emerald eyes that looked up at me, pleading.

"But, Giiiil," he whined, pulling on my arm, "I want to share a room with you!"

And before the conversation got more in depth, Oz was pulling me by my arm, up the stairs, to my bedroom. We passed his bedroom, and he didn't look back at it or hesitate the slightest. When he reached my bedroom, he flung open the door, drug me in, and pushed me against the door, closing it the rest of the way.

"Oz? Is something wro ?"

"Do you not want to share a room with me, Gil?" he asked, his forehead resting on my chin. He wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me tight. "Do you not want to share a bed?"

"Oz, what are you..." I began, but realized soon I might've hurt his feelings when I said he should sleep in his own room. "Oz," I said, grabbing his shoulders so I could see his face. "Of course I want to sleep with you. Of course I want to share a bed with you."

I cupped his face in my hands, bringing his lips close to mine. When my lips touched his, my heart thumped frantically against my chest. I leaned away, and saw that he was smiling. I smiled, too, and kissed his lips again.

Suddenly, he was dragging me to the bed; he pushed me down, and began unbuttoning my shirt as he stood on his knees on top of me. "O-Oz, what are yo ?"

"Taking your shirt off, of course," Oz said, sounding like it was as simple as one-two-three. He was on the fourth button when I covered my hands with his to stop him. It was a good thing I didn't wear my cloak or my scarf today. They'd probably get ruined by Oz's eagerness.

"Why are you... doing that?" I asked, my brows pulled in confusion. "I never thought you'd be so keen on that sort of thing."

"It came to me when I saw you naked," he admitted with a smile, tugging the sleeves so my arms would be free (he finished the buttons), and threw my shirt on the floor. He put the side of his head against my chest. "Gil is always so warm."

I felt myself blush, and I began to fidget. "W-What's that supposed to mean? Pl-Plus, what does taking off our shirts have anything to do with sleeping in the same bed or seeing me n-n-naked or whatever?"

He grabbed my hands and put them on the first button of his shirt. "Don't' be shy, Gil," he laughed, kissing my forehead. "It's okay I want this. This morning... I liked... the feeling of your body against mine."

He brought his lips to mine before I could say anything, forcing my mouth open. His tongue rampaged my mouth like a loose lion. My hands were still on the first button of his shirt, and I noticed I was gripping his collar so tight I had the feeling some buttons would break off

And they did. I ripped his shirt almost all the way, and Oz gasped in the middle of our rough kiss, pulling away to look down at his ruined shirt.

"Aw, Gil, I like this shirt," he said, looking at the damage with a frustrated face. "One of my favorite button-ups..."

"It's okay, I can fix it " I told him breathlessly, discarding his shirt, throwing it across the room. I leaned forward slightly to wrap my arms around his waist, and pulled him forward, to me, as I fell back into the bed, him wrapped in my arms, his chest to mine.

"G-Gil, yo-you suddenly got so roug " he began, but stopped when I hugged him tighter, savoring the feeling of his body against mine. He tried to pull back, but I held him tight, not letting him escape. I kissed the side of his head, trailing my left hand down his back.

"Gil...?"

"Yes, Oz?"

"How come you're suddenly so... I don't know how to put it... but... you suddenly rip off my shirt and now you won't let me go... How come?"

It took me a minute to answer. "I don't know... It just I just It felt right... The feeling of our bodies touching, Oz... I... enjoy it, too."

Suddenly, I realized how childish and stupid that sounded. I quickly let go of him, but he didn't move; he stayed on top of me, motionless. Is he asleep? I thought, but he suddenly rolled over beside me (we got in the bed vertically in the first place), and cuddled to my side.

"Hey... Gil?" he said as I put my right arm around him. He brought his head so that it rested on my chest.

"Yes, Oz?" I said, pulling him closer. My right hand was on my stomach, and I felt his left hand go over my right on my stomach.

"Will you... always be mine?" he asked, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. I felt him heat up the tiniest bit, but not in comparison to my heating up.

"Ah Well, O-Oz, th-that sounds... D-Don't you care if that sounds a-a little childish?" I asked nervously, staring at the ceiling extra hard.

"I don't care, really... Answer my question, Gil," he persisted, rolling over on top of me again, but this time he was hovering over me on all fours, looking down at me with playful eyes.

"Well, Oz..." I began, cupping his face in my hand. "Of course. As I said, my love for you is unshakable. I want to forever be with you."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

There was a pause as he looked down at me, his hand covering mine on his cheek. He bent down, bringing his face closer to mine, and I knew what he wanted.

"Does that sound long enough to you, Gil?" he asked, his lips inches away from mine. His eyes were half closed, but they still effected me in a loving way.

"Not at all," I told him, pressing my lips against his. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry if there are mess ups.. Sixth chapter of "Now I've Got Him," Fan Fiction of Pandora Hearts. Don't understand? Read the other chapters of this FF, or go watch the Anime. (Still) Viewing from Gil's P.O.V.  
I had alot of writer blocks. e.e And I FINALLY, decided to do something about the whole Oz-Alice contract. It slipped my mind. It's random in this chapter, but... Thank you RingLadyGaladriel on dA (though she's not there anymore D: nn..) for letting me use her idea of the Oz-Alice contract.

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like? Well, enjoy!

The next morning on December twenty-fourth, Christmas Eve, I woke up with Oz's head on my bare chest. I smiled down at him, and kissed the top of his head, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. I felt his hand in mine under the covers; I hadn't realized we fell asleep holding hands. At the thought, I felt myself heat up. And Oz, still fast asleep, cuddled close to my side and tightened his hand around mine.

"Mmh," he muttered, his eyes closed tight as though he's on the edge of consciousness but didn't want to wake.

I suppressed a small laugh as I watched him struggle to keep sleeping, and after some time, he succeed with difficulty. I stared at his sleeping face, thinking that he's too cute, even when he's asleep. I continued to stare, shushing the urges in my head to kiss him.

Finally, he began to stir. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing my face inches from his. He closed his eyes, smiling. When he opened them again, now adjusted to the sunlight from the window, he was smiling wider. He stretched his neck up slightly to kiss my jaw. "Good morning, Gil."

I sighed weakly, putting my forehead to his. But he's cuter when he's awake, I thought to myself. "Morning, Oz."

We laid in bed until our stomachs growled in protest; we drug ourselves out of my bed, or rather, our bed, and dressed for the day. When we walked hand in hand to the main room, no one looked at us strangely, but smiled and said their good mornings.

That's good, I thought, sighing in relief. No one is acting differently. Oz must've noticed this, too, because the grip he was putting on my hand wasn't as strong.

As the day went by, I found myself thinking that it was going by with such speed I didn't think possible for a day. Although it was in fact Christmas Eve, I never remembered one to go by faster than this one. It seemed like one minute, Oz and I just woke in our bed, and the next minute, we were in the dining room eating a delicious Christmas Eve dinner with no Break or Sharon, as they stayed at the Rainsworth house.

I hadn't even noticed that a huge, glowing Christmas tree had been in the main room for a couple of weeks now, considering the problem with Oz and I at the beginning of the month, only fixed recently; however, we tried to spend most of our time alone with each other.

And just after dinner, sure enough, Oz began to tug on my shirt sleeve, tilting his head hopefully to the door. I smiled at him, following his lead as he excused himself from the table.

As Oscar had said, we didn't do any "indecent" stuff around them. We took those matters into our bedroom, where we kissed long and hard as much as we wanted to; where we stripped off our shirts, laying together skin-on-skin, taking the body-on-body idea a step at a time.

We talked about random things as we layed in bed, slightly breathless from our kisses, like our new relationship and the ten years he was gone. We well, mostly him, talked about how Alice was the only one he loved; I tried to stray from that subject, as it reminded me of the days I felt unneeded to Oz. But Oz insisted we should talk about it, apologizing in the places that made me twitch out of sadness.

When Oz's eyes finally began to droop and he yawned heavily, I talked him into going to sleep. He wasn't that willing to, but he finally agreed when he yawned for the fourteenth time. He did his usual thing, cuddling up next to my right side, putting his right hand in my left as he crossed his right arm over my stomach (we usually take our shirts off before bed now, too).

Soon after, I drifted off to sleep too. It was a dreamless, restful sleep, but it felt like I had slept only five minutes as Oz shook my shoulders, saying my name in an urgent, slightly scared tone.

"What, Oz?" I asked drowsily, my eyes still closed. "I know it's Christmas and all, but can't you wait for everyone to get up? You're too excited for your age..."

"Gil!" he yelled, making my eyes snap open. I scanned his face; he was sweating, his eyes were wide, and he was panting slightly, his hand a fist against the seal of the contract he has with Alice.

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly, glancing at his fisted hand to his face. "Did the seal move, Oz?"

"Well I mean, yes, but "

"Then show me, you idiot!" I took his hand away from his chest, and what I saw blew my breath away.

Only the outlining and the hand of the seal were seen, but the hand was going frantic. It quickly spun clockwise, counterclockwise, clockwise, counterclockwise. Then it flashed the swirls and curves over and over on the inside as it continued to spin. I watched it spin uncontrollably, putting my hand on his head to see if that would even help.

"I-It's not working, Gil!" he panicked, looking down at his chest in horror. "What's happening?"

I didn't answer. I had no clue what was happening. I've never seen a seal work or react like this with any other illegal contractor so why with Oz? Why only him? Was it because of Alice? Was it because they are being less emotionally attached to each other? Or ?

"ALICE!"

"Eh?" Oz said, looking at the door. "W-Was that Ada's voice?"

"C'mon," I said, taking his hand. I ran him to the door, completely forgetting we're shirtless. We ran down the stairs without trying to trip, and soon we made it to the main room.

Ada was standing in front of Alice with her hands over her mouth. Alice's eyes were closed, she was floating in the middle of the room, changing to B-Rabbit back to her human form.

"A-Ada, what happened?" Oz asked, moving toward her, forgetting that he was shirtless. "Did you see anything strange?"

"I Yes, I was i-in here... talking to Alice... a-and I brought you and Gilbert into conversation," Ada said, staring at Alice as she transformed back and forth. "And when I asked if she and you, Oz, were on speaking terms... she she said 'No, that useless manservant of mine loves seaweed-head instead, so I decided on something,' so when I asked her what she decided, she slammed her fist on the table and said, 'I hate Oz,' then her eyes went wide, she twitched violently and t-this happened..."

"Then that must be it," I said suddenly, thinking over my thoughts of a few minutes ago. "When she said 'I hate Oz' that made your seal go frantic, and she became like this..."

"Does that mean... the contract breaking, Gil?"

"I don't know... I'd love to think that it's breaking, but we have no idea what's going to happen if it does. I mean what if y ?"

"What if Alice and I get dropped into the Abyss?" Oz screamed, gripping my forearm tightly. He took the words right out of my mouth. "I can't go into the Abyss, Gil! I can't!"

"I know, Oz, I know! Just " I stopped, concentrating on a weird sound... It sounded like wind, almost like a tornado. There was also a faint noise of the wind sucking in anything that comes in its path. "Do... you two... hear that?"

"I think..." Oz said, staring at the floor wide eyed.

"I this is " Ada said in a terrified voice. As the sounds of wind grew, she ran out of the room; we heard her hurried footsteps up the stairs then a door slam.

Suddenly, a circular, gaping hole appeared under Alice as she kept changing back and forth, suddenly stopping at her human form. She began to sink slowly into the hole of the Abyss as Oz and I watched in horror.

"G-Gil! Save her!" Oz shouted, shaking my arm. "We can't loose her! She's our friend!"

He had a point. I do hate to admit it, considering all the times I wanted her to die, but I'd miss her. I don't want Oz to become depressed if we lost Alice to the Abyss... So, I thought, my eyes narrowing as I concentrated for Raven. I might as well... For Oz's sake, and for mine...

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to ignore Oz's whining and his pulling on my arm. Then I felt it Raven appearing little by little. When I heard Oz gasp, I knew he appeared fully. I opened my eyes, Alice almost in the Abyss.

"Raven," I called out, looking up at him. I stretched my arm out, pointing at Alice. "Get her no matter what!"

Raven flew toward her without hesitation, flexing out his claws to get a grip on her. He succeeded, Oz and I watching anxiously on the sidelines, and began tugging her up with much more difficulty than I expected. He looked like he was being sucked in by the power of the Abyss, too.

"R-Raven..." I whispered, taking a step forward. I watched as he and Alice began to sink into the Abyss. It seemed like the Will was determined no matter what. "RAVEN!"

He spread his wings, flapping them dangerously as he struggled to get himself and Alice out of the Abyss' reach. Then, suddenly, he threw Alice aside toward the doorway to the kitchen and his body was already being sucked in by the power of the Abyss. He turned toward Oz and I with difficulty and reached a claw out toward us, or rather, me.

"O-Oz..." I began, backing away from Raven with each inch his claw came closer. I knew his objective all too well... "Oz, run!" I screamed, looking back to see that he was a foot behind me. He stayed where he stood, looking, transfixed, at me. I spun around, my arms stretched out toward him; I pushed him back with so much force he was knocked, backwards, on the ground.

"Gil! What are yo ?"

"You id ouch!" I felt Raven's sharp claw strap around my ankle, making me face-plant onto the floor. I dug my nails into the floorboard as he drug me to him, into the Abyss. I tried to crawl toward Oz just when his hands wrapped around my wrists.

"You idiot!" I screamed at him, pulling myself to him. "If this doesn't work, you'll end up in the Aby "

He cut me off short with a slap in the back of the head. I looked at him as he and Raven continued to play tug-of-war with my body. It looked like he was fighting back tears.

"Kick with your feet, idiot!" he shouted, and so I did. I kicked Raven's claw with my free foot, regretting that my feet were bare, and felt his grip loosen. I took a glance back and saw that the claw he was holding onto me with was the only thing poking out from the hole closed around his claw.

Finally, with much struggle, Raven let go of my ankle, leaving slight scratches and the remaining part of him sticking out was sucked into the Abyss.

I let out a scream of pain: my left hand felt like it was being stabbed with a hot bladed knife. I squeezed my eyes tight, clenching my hands into fists. Then the pain was gone as fast as it had come. I breathed in my nose, out my mouth, trying to settle down.

"... Gil?" Oz's voice asked, sounding concerned, worried, and close. It felt soothing to hear his voice. It felt soothing to hear him say my name.

"Ah?" I said, opening my eyes to find his eyes were inches from mine, which meant our lips... I could feel his breath, hot against my lips.

"Are you alright... Gil?" he didn't wait for my answer before he pressed his lips against mine.

"Mm, I am now," I told him after our lips broke apart.

"Ahem!" came Alice's voice.

We both looked up, quite unconcerned, to see Alice was standing over us with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring down at us, obviously waiting for a nice, long explanation of what was going on.

"Alice... we were kissing..." Oz whined, his brows pulled together in frustration. He turned his head back toward mine, stopping suddenly at the sound of Alice's huff of breath.

"I don't care!" she yelled, swinging her arms around. She put her hands on her hips. "Why did that just happen?"

"Well, you see, I put my lips to his because I want to and I like it, that's wh "

"You useless idiot!" she interrupted, glaring harder. She pointed to where the hole was. "I meant ME almost getting sucked into the Abyss!"

"Look, we don't know," I sighed. I closed my eyes for a moment and sat up straight, crossing my arms over my chest, regretting I didn't grab a shirt. "We can only guess."

"Hmpff," she noised, stomping passed us and into the kitchen. She was apparently looking for Oscar, wanting to complain.

Oz sighed, turning to me. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?" he asked, standing up. He outstretched a hand to help me up. I took it, standing up.

"Why upstairs?"

"Well, we can't let everyone see us like this," he reminded me, patting my scarred chest. "We should at least put our shirts on and come down to celebrate... We can't stay cooped up in our room all Christmas."

I laughed a little and let him lead the way. Once we got back into our room, we quickly searched for clothes out of the closet and drawers to wear for the day. After we got dressed, I began to eye the dresser drawer I put his present in.

"Oz... Can I give you your pres ?"

"No way, Gil!"

"Eh? W-Why not?" I asked, my brows pulling together in confusion and frustration. Did he not want my gift? Would he not accept it?

"Best for last, of course. That's when I'll be giving you your present, too."

At the words, I felt myself heat up. I looked nervously to the left when he smirked. He walked slowly to me as though I were a dangerous animal. Once he got close enough, he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me slightly so I walked backwards. I felt the back of my legs hit the bed, and he set me down so I was looking up at him. Before I could comment, he kissed my forehead, circling his arms around my neck.

"I do look forward to what you have to give, Gil," he whispered in my ear, tightening his arms around my neck. "I hope you have more things to give... than just the present, though."

"O-Oz... what do yo ?"

"No, no!" he interrupted, taking me by the hand, walking me to the door. "Later, okay, Gil?"

"... Right," I replied as we talked down the stairs, into the main room. When we entered, we saw Break trying to convince a hissing Alice to let him sit by her. There wasn't any Sharon there.

"Oh, hello there!" Break said, bending over Alice a little. She swung her arms at him, making him lean back; she jumped up and ran for the kitchen door. Break sighed with a hint of victory and humor.

"Break... where's Sharon?" Oz asked, looking around, his hand still in mine.

"Milady has a spot of the cold..." he explained, a troubled look on his face. "I can't stay long, but I've come here to pick up any presents that might be for her..."

"I see," Oz said, and walked to the tree. He drug me along with him by my hand. He picked up a small box wrapped in pink wrapping. I also bent down to retrieve a slightly larger box wrapped in purple wrapping.

"If you open it, Break," I began, pointing to the purple wrapped box in his hand after I handed it to him, "I'll kill you."

"Ah, Gilbert! Such a teaser."

"Oh, and here," I added, throwing him a circle wrapping of his favorite thing.

He caught it, looking at in with something along "fake sadness" in his eye. "Gilbert never wraps my presents..."

"Of course it's wrapped, idiot."

"IT'S A CANDY! THE MANUFACTURERS WRAPPED IT FOR YOU!" he screamed teasingly after he ripped the wrapping open. Nevertheless, he popped the blue circled candy in his mouth. "You give me the same thing every year."

"Mm? I found that under the sofa a few months ago, never got around to throwing it away, I just put it on my dresser... It could be really old, though..." I said thoughtfully.

"I guess we'll know if he gets sick!" Oz laughed, and I saw Break's eye twitch with frustration.

"I must be going now," he said, carrying presents. We followed him to the front door. "Milady will be happy. Good bye," he added with a smile, and I shut the door as he skipped through the falling snow.

"That Break..." Oz said, shaking his head. He drug me into the main room; Oscar and Ada sitting by the tree. Alice was in the kitchen, as she insisted frequently all she wanted was meat, so we all pitched in to get her the meat she eats like a lion that hasn't been fed.

I took a seat on the sofa, Oz sitting in front of my legs. Once the presents were sorted out, they were unwrapped in a matter of minutes. Ada got me another ribbon to tie my hair back, as her cat, Dinah, played with my other so often it soon ripped. Oscar got me a small gun cleaning kit; I thanked him twice, remembering my gun needed cleaning after Break "accidentally" got a speck sugar on it...

I gave Ada a collar with a bell on it for Dinah. "So I'd always know where Dinah's at, right? Handy." she asked when she opened it; I nodded with a smile, also thinking that I'd know where Dinah's at, too... I got Oscar a tie, as he was losing his others so often.

After the present wrappings where thrown around and finally discarded, Oz sank into the sofa close beside me, putting his hand in mine. I heard him sigh, and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Would you like to go outside? It's all snowy," he asked, excitement in his eyes. When I agreed with a laugh, he drug me upstairs to get prepared for the cold wheather outside. After we got warm clothes on, I followed him without taking note to where he was leading me.

"The... Garden?" I asked, looking at our surroundings. The roses were all withered and covered in snow. "Why the Garden?"

"I like it here," he told me simply, looking around. "Lots of privacy," he added, letting go of my hand to turn and look at me. He stuffed his hand in his pocket. "I want to give you my gift, Gil."

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a small, square box. "Trade?" I asked, holding out his gift to him. I saw him nod; he took his present slowly from my hand and replaced it with mine.

"On three," he said, smiling slightly.

"One," I said.

"Two."

"Three," we said together, and we both opened our presents. Inside the little box was a thin black chain with a raven on it. I laughed little, smiling down at it.

"Raven," I said with a small laugh.

"Mm," he said, taking his eyes away from my face when I looked up. "I thought of you when I saw it, but I hadn't expected you to loose your contract with him."

"It was all worth it," I told him, slipping the necklace on my neck. I walked toward him, and we both looked down at his present: a ribbon like the one Ada gave me, but green with little specks of golden yellow.

He looked up at me questionably.

"Your hair... is getting a little long," I explained, looking nervously to the side. "I always find it good to tie your hair back with a ribbon when it becomes annoying..."

Oz laughed, looking up at me with eyes that made me nervous. "That's so like you, Gil. But I don't know how to tie it."

"Ah," I said suddenly, taking the ribbon gently in my hands. I took another step closer, circling my arms around his neck. I felt him laugh again, and he circled his arms around my waist, pressing himself against me as I began to try to tie the ribbon. I felt myself heat up as I looked over his head to finish. As I finished the bow, I said, "Done," and tried to take a step back, but Oz tightened his arms around me not letting me escape.

"Oz?"

He hopped back a foot away from me suddenly, stuffing one of his hands in his pocket again. "You're right, Gil. It feels less annoying... Close your eyes for a moment."

I looked at him suspiciously. I know I should trust him, but he does... like to bully me a lot... "Close... my eyes..." I repeated, my voice thick with suspicion. What's he up to? I asked myself. I glanced to his pocketed hand to his innocent looking face.

"Don't be iffy about it! Just close them, Gil," he insisted, the smile that makes my heart beat fast crossing his face. I felt my face go red, but not because of the cold wind.

"Okay," I sighed, and closed my eyes. I waited for a hard poke in the forehead, a flick on the nose: anything. I heard his hand rub against the material of his clothes, the crunching of snow under his feet, and the slight breeze that indicated he took steps toward me.

"Open your eyes, Gil," he said, a hint of a smile in his sweet voice.

I opened them only to find his face an inch or two away from mine. I saw, from the corner of my eye, his left hand up in the air, holding something up above us. My brows pulled together in spite of myself. I glanced up, seeing a bundle of green leaves and red, berry-looking circles.

"O...z?"

"Mistletoe," he said, and I knew that meant we were to kiss, but he didn't bring his lips any closer to mine.

"Y...es," I breathed, bringing my lips closer to his. Once our lips met, the world felt like a kinder place. I heard him throw the mistletoe aside, and his arms wrapped around my neck, his hands in my hair, as the kiss continued. I trailed my left hand to the small of his back, my right in between his shoulder blades.

I forced his mouth open, wondering how long it's been since we had a kiss like this. I felt him lean back, and soon, we were falling into the snow me on top, him on bottom. I gasped, ending our kiss to look down at him.

"O-Oz! Are you okay?" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes. To my surprise, he was smiling, but he looked a little annoyed. He pulled me back down to him, his eyes closed, his lips awaiting mine.

"Don't worry about me and just kiss me," he whispered laughingly, pressing his lips against mine.

After what seems like minutes, he ended the kiss and whispered, "Bedroom," breathlessly. I nodded, jumping up, outstretching a hand to help him up but he was already up, waiting a foot ahead of me.

"Wait up," I called, grabbing his outstretched hand. We ran with difficulty through the snow to the Vessalius household. Once we got inside, we could smell dinner cooking, but Oz insisted to Oscar that we already ate (which we didn't), and after that, we hurried upstairs.

Once in the comfort of our bedroom, we hurriedly unbuttoned each other's shirts. I was inches away from pressing my lips against his before he jerked back. I looked at him, confused, and saw that he was looking down, his fingers fiddling with the button of his pants.

"O-Oz, what are you do ?"

"Take your pants off, too, silly," he said, throwing his pants aside. He walked over to me and began fiddling with the button of my pants. "How do you get these undone?"

"O-Oz!" I said, grabbing his hands. He looked up at me with eager eyes. I squeezed his hands tight, and the eagerness in his eyes slowly turned into confusion.

"What's wrong, Gil?"

"Nothing... I just... I didn't think you'd be so excited to take off our pants..."

"Well, I've been thinking about it ever since I saw you nak "

"Okay, okay, I get the point," I interrupted, hanging my head. I sighed, letting go of his hands. I unbuttoned my pants with shaky hands, throwing them over to where Oz's were.

Oz laughed a little, and fixed his gaze on his boxers. He stepped out of them, throwing them aside, too. He stepped toward me, his hands tugging on mine.

"T-These, too?" I whispered in a nervous voice. I looked at his face. He was smiling, and once I looked at him, he nodded in a demanding way. "I-Is this what you meant... by you hope that I have more things to give or whatever?" I sighed as I threw aside my boxers, too.

He laughed, grabbing my hands to lead me to the bed. We laid, bare against each other, skin-on-skin. We kissed on and on, ran our hands along each other's bodies, and soon drifted to sleep with our hands clapsed tight.

The week went on, and soon, it was the last day of December the final day of the year.

Oscar, Ada, Oz and I were sitting in the main room; Oz sitting in between my legs on the floor as I dried his hair with a towel, Oscar and Ada talking about an upcoming event.

"Speaking of that," Oscar began, looking over to Oz and I, "You two better get ready for it. It won't be long until it starts."

"Huh?" I said, looking up from the towel.

"Oh, that's right," Oz said, standing up. He grabbed my hand, pulling me up from the sofa, and led me upstairs. "I forgot to tell you. Uncle Oscar wanted to throw an 'end-of-the-year party,' you could call it... You know, Uncle Oscar, he likes to invite everyone and have a big party... Well, he's sent invitations to Nightray, Barma, and Rainsworth and some of his other friends... It's tonight, to celebrate the upcoming new year..."

"Is that... a good idea?" I asked as we reached our room. He let go of my hand, searching the closet for something to wear. I stood behind him, looking at the clothes inside the closet.

"I don't really know," he laughed, grabbing the clothes similar to what he wore when we went to see Rufus Barma. He liked it so much he asked Oscar to get it in a bigger size since he's grown so much. "He said a lot of people were coming."

"I see..." I said absentmindedly. I too grabbed the clothes I wore when we went to see Duke Barma. Mostly all of my clothes are just white shrits and black pants...

When I finished getting dressed, I grabbed the dark blue ribbon Ada gave me as a gift to tie my uncontrollable hair back with. Oz stood by me, watching the way my fingers moved clumsily. I suddenly felt warmer than before as he continued to watch.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile. I looked at him, my brows pulled together nervously. He held out the ribbon I got him, tilting his head as though to ask if I could do it for from. I laughed slightly, grabbed the ribbon, and stood closely in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he's done before, waiting for me to finish. Once I had, he unwillingly let go with a smile on his face.

"W... what?"

But before he could say anything, the sound of horses galloping made their way into our ears. Oz walked over to the window and peered out; he made a noise of discomfort.

"Are they arriving?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you ready?" I asked, staring at the back of his head.

"Yes. Are you, Gil?" he said, walking toward me.

I nodded slightly, turning to the door. Oz grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks; he spun me around to face him, putting each of his hands on either side of my face. Oz stretched up, and put his lips to mine; but he took his lips away from mine as fast as he put them on there. I narrowed my eyes slightly, wanting another kiss but a longer one. I sighed, and gave him a longer kiss.

"I'll try not to get jealous," he said with a small laugh once I backed away.

"Ehh? What're you talking about?" I asked, flicking his forehead gently.

"People are going to be all over you, Gil. Especially the girls... I mean, we can't just..." he didn't finished his sentence.

"Don't worry about that," I told him, messing up his hair. "I am... your servant, after all. I won't leave your side unless I have permission, or am told to."

He laughed, kissed me again, and beckoned me to follow him down the stairs to the main room. He didn't hold my hand, but he stood very close. When we were outside the door to the main room, we heard laughter, glasses clinking together, womens heels against the floor, and excited voices asking where Oz and I were.

Oz was silent until I heard him let out an audible sigh at the sound of his name on the other side of the door. I looked at him with a worried expression. He turned to me, grabbed my face, and gave me yet another kiss before he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Let's go, Gil," he said, throwing back a smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment, but followed him through the door once he beckoned me to him and opened the door.

When we entered the room, gasps and squeals of girls crashed threateningly into our ears.

"Ha, ha! Hello, ladies!" he said, waving his hand high above him. He looked like he was glowing with excitement. I tried not the smile as I stood atleast a foot behind him, as a servant should.

Probably an hour and a half passed as Oz and I but he was enjoying it more than me were continuously surrounded by women and men. As they kept coming to us, Oz began to look tired. I was about to ask him whether he'd like to go off to bed now when I heard a female voice say my name amongst the loud crowd.

"Gilbert?" she said as she drew nearer.

I looked to the right and saw the she was squeezing through the crowd to get to me. She was two feet away when I recognized her from the times I was at the Nightray household, but I couldn't remember her name for the life of me. She was pretty, and any of the guys in here would be attracted to her... expect I didn't feel anything at all like "attraction" toward her like I do Oz.

"Is that you, Gilbert?" she asked, fanning herself with her hand when she was free from the crowd. "Of course it's you, how silly of me... You're with Master Oz, so of course it's you..." she said with a bitter laugh as she reached a hand out to touch me.

Oz put his right arm in front of me, blocking her hand from me. When she returned her hand to her side, he stood in front of me as though to shield me; his back was close to my chest.

"Ah?" I said, surprised by his sudden action. I glanced around, and saw that people were staring. "O-Oz?"

"I'm very sorry," he said with a dazzling smile, "but Gil isn't really ah feeling well. I would hate for you to catch his cold, or for his cold to worsen."

She looked at him for a moment with wide eyes, then her eyes began to narrow. She glanced up at me, then at the crowd before she made a noise of disgust and walked away.

Oz stared after her for a moment, then turned toward me. I looked at him; his lips were pursed and his brows were pulled together in frustration.

"Gil," he said, pointing at the ribbon that was holding the back of his hair off his neck. He stared up at me with eyes that made me nervous.

"A-Ah... yes, of course," I said, bending down. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders, trying to concentrate on the ribbon. "What the hell was all that about, Oz?" I whispered in his ear.

He made a noise of protest and made to wrap his arms around my waist like he did earlier.

"D-Don't do that here, Oz," I whispered nervously, tugging on his hair. "And answer my question."

He made another noise of protest and casually acted like he was stretching instead. "I couldn't contain my jealousy. I don't want anyone else touching you but me. I saw the way she was looking at you..."

I sighed after I finished the bow, and acted like I was fixing his collar so we could continue our conversation for atleast thirty more seconds. "Don't worry about her. I recognized her from the Nightray household, but I don't know her name. I've held onto my love for you far too long to let anyone get in the way, idiot."

He smiled a little, looking more cheerful. I patted his chest, straightening my spine.

"Thank you, Gil," he said, looking up at me with eyes full of love.

I felt my face go slightly red. "N-No need to thank me... Just enjoy yourself."

Another hour passed as we were surrounded by people. We saw glimpses of Break (apparently Sharon still had her cold), and Elliot, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Elliot was also with his own servant, Leo, looking like he gave Elliot a lecture about social effects. We also saw Vincent with Echo, and no less than a half hour passed when Vincent and Echo walked their way over to us.

"Echo-ch "

"Just Echo."

" an!"

"Nii-san!" Vincent said, a glow in his mismatched eyes.

"A-Ah... Vincent... Hello," I said, twitching the slightest. No one can not expect to feel awkward around my little brother... Even me.

"Oz, may I speak with you a moment?" Vincent said, smiling innocently.

"Hm? Sure. What is it?" he asked, not taking note that Vincent was frowning disapprovingly.

"Just, ah, the two of us, if you don't mind. Echo does not mind to go where I direct her, of course." he replied, smiling with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Vincent, but " I began, but Oz interrupted.

"No... No, Gil... It's okay. Vincent here seems to have something important he wants to discuss, so you can step aside over there." He pointed to the bottom of the stairs, then yawned the slightest. "I'm getting kind of tired. After this, I will go to bed."

I shot a glance at Vincent, whose face seemed to have a victorious look to it. Echo was already walking off to the door where people were leaving little by little. I sighed slightly, patted Oz's shoulder, and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

I shot frequent glances to Oz and Vincent that I might as well be staring them down. What could Vincent want with Oz? I thought, staring over at them. Oz hasn't done anything wrong that has something to do with the Nightray household... Or maybe Vincent actually just does want to have a little chat with Oz? I asked myself, tilting my head to the right slightly.

"Yeah, right," I muttered, shaking my head. I glanced over at them again, and saw that Vincent was bent over, his head level with Oz's. There faces were close, as close as Oz's and mine would be if we were about to kiss... Then, I saw Vincent's hand make its way to Oz's neck. He extended a finger, and put it on the left side of Oz's neck. "Is it just me... or is Vincent's face getting closer to Oz's?"

Then, without knowing what I was doing, I was running my way toward them. I was three feet away when I heard what Vincent was saying, and saw his finger move across Oz's neck as though to behead him.

"If I hear about Gilbert getting mistreated, I will have no choice but to do something abo " Vincent was saying.

Oz opened his mouth to say something, but I grabbed his forearm quickly, jerking him away from Vincent. Oz looked up at me and gasped with surprised, and Vincent stood straight and smiled at me, his smile holding something I couldn't quite make out.

"G-Gil! W-What's this all of a sudden?"

I was dragging him upstairs by the forearm, walking quickly to our room. It was then that I understood completely what just happened. I stopped in my tracks, Oz running into me.

"Ah, sorry... Gil, what're you doing?" he asked. I had let go of his arm and stood closely to the wall, looking down at my hands with wide eyes. When I put my forehead on the wall, it was more like I banged it against it.

"Wh-What did I just do..." I whispered to myself.

"Um... Gil?" he said, worry in his voice. I turned to look at him; he was looking awkwardly to the side, moving his hands unnecessarily in front of him.

"Yeah... Oz?"

"Why... do you... er... that is to say..."

"Oz? You're not making any sense."

"Why do you... why do you love me?" he whispered, his face growing the lightest shade of red.

"H-Huh?" I asked, my eyes growing wide, my face going red.

"I-I mean... Is being together enough for you?" he asked, emphasizing the word "together."

I sighed, and he looked up nervously. "Is it something Vincent said, Oz?" I asked, and without waiting for an answer, I went on. "You shouldn't listen too closely to what he says... Ever since I met him at Nightray, he's been... he's... his personality is just a little... well, it's a lot different from your average Nobleman, or whatever... Vincent just says and does stuff to make people, especially me, act out rashly, and that's ju "

"But the way you acted out showed me you were jealous, and you love me! Didn't it?"

"Of course," I replied simply. "I get jealous with you as you do with me. But as I am your servant, I can't act out like you did. Well, I could, and you don't know how close I was... but you would've got a lot of complaints about me for it... if I did that."

"But what about the second part, Gil?"

I took a step to him. "I love you, Oz."

"And you're not just saying that, are you?"

"No, I am not just saying that, Oz," I said, my temper rising slightly. "I've held onto my love for you for ten years, Oz. I didn't look at anyone else. My feelings, and myself entirely, are all yours. You should know this."

"Then would you like to get married?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. I walked to him, sparing no space between us. He looked up at me as I cupped his face in my hands, and brought my lips to his. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I get it. I put "even though we're both men" in there a lot.

Sorry if there are mess ups... This is the seventh chapter of "Now I've Got Him," Fan Fiction of Pandora Hearts. Don't understand? Read the other chapters of this FF, or go watch the Anime. (Still) Veiwing from Gil's P.O.V. Waah! FINAL chapter! I got sad typing it.

I loved writing (typing?) "Now I've Got Him." I love PH with all my heart, and whenever I read the manga/watch the anime, it always manages to blow my breath away, so creating a story about PH was really fun for me.  
I hope everyone liked my story of Pandora Hearts. I know I enjoyed typing and re-reading it. Thank you for supporting until the end~

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like? Well, enjoy!

On a cool, dull November morning two and a half years later, I woke with Oz's face inches from mine. I smiled at his sleeping face, and brushed my lips softly against his forehead, trying not to wake him. He stirred slightly, but did not wake, muttering something I couldn't quite make out with all the background noise.

I smiled wider, feeling a warm sensation wash over me like a waterfall as I remembered the night on New Year's Eve those years ago; one of the nights I made sure was etched into my box of memories. One of the most important nights of my life. I remembered it clearly and perfectly, just like it was yesterday.

I remember that I looked at him with wide eyes. I remember I couldn't believe the words he said. I walked to him, and I spared no space between us. He looked up at me when I cupped his face in my hands, and I brought my lips to his.

"Is... that... a..." Oz mumbled after he ended the kiss. He kept his eyes closed tight; I could tell he was unusually embarrassed. "Is that a yes, then?"

I laughed. I ruffled his hair, the smell of his shampoo floating in the hair. How could I possibly refuse him? I thought to myself. I've admired him for far too long, after all. "Of course, Oz."

"I mean, it's oka wait, did you just say yes?" he asked, his tone indicating that he couldn't believe his ears. I looked at his face closely, and stared at his wide, emerald green eyed. "You'll... be with me?"

"I said yes, Oz," I said, my tone definite. After a short but tense pause, I added, "Do you think that's possible, though, Oz?"

"Nn? What do you mean, Gil?" he asked uncertainly, tilting his head slightly. His eyes became confused, and his brows pulled together like he was thinking about something with great determination. Sometimes he can be clueless.

"You and I, ah, getting married. Don't men and women only get married together? I've never seen two men get married before."

"You've got a point... But, then again, whose to say it isn't possible?" he laughed, taking me unexpectedly by the hand. He guided me to our room with a smile on his face.

Once he and I had discarded the usual clothing, we laid in bed. It was silent expect for the background noises for about sixteen minutes until Oz spoke.

"Gil?"

"Yes, Oz?"

"When do you think we can get married and all?" he asked, staring absentmindedly at our entwined hands. He scooted a little closer, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I think we should wait," I said cautiously, narrowing my eyes at the ceiling in the darkness. I heard him make a noise of protest, and felt him squeeze my hand harder than before. Before he bursted out in complaints, I added, "There's a reason for waiting, though."

"Huh? What's the reason?" he asked, loosening his grip on my hand. He didn't sound mad, but he did sound irritated and impatient. I made myself suppress a smile.

"Well," I began, turning my head to look at him more clearly, "your body isn't exactly in-time with the years you spent in the Abyss. If we are to marry, we should do so when your body is eighteen."

"Yes, but aren't I technically twenty-six?" he challenged, his voice revealing that I was stepping on one of his temper bombs. The grip on my hand came back.

"Yes, Oz, I know that, I do. But you're body isn't in-time with anything," I told him, patting his chest with my free hand. I heard his sound of protest again. "You're body will grow in age as the years pass, but so will your insides, too. Just... ah... they'll age differently? I think."

He thought that over, making hmm-ing noises. "That's a confusing way of putting it. Don't you think, Gil?"

"Yes," I admitted in a whisper, nodding to make sure he didn't misunderstand.

"So why can't it be sooner than that, then?"

"I just think we should do so when your body is eighteen."

Another noise of protest, but this time, a louder one.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked as he laid on his back. I turned on my side to face him, and instead, he turned on his side to face me, too.

"No, not really," he finally said after a pause. He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at our hands. "I just thought you found the idea creepy, and you advised waiting in hopes of me falling in love with another person, or something along those lines..."

And before I knew it, I was laughing. I covered my eyes, not wanting to look at his scowling face. I tried to hold my laughter in, but it busted through my lips; I bit my lip with force, and soon calmed down.

"What?" Oz demanded when I looked over at him. He was glaring at me like I did something completely wrong.

"Now you know how I felt," I told him, squeezing his hand. I hoped my feelings went to him when I squeezed his hand. "Well, kind of."

"I don't understand. Explain it."

"When I confessed," I told him simply, then there was another pause. I decided to break it. "Then I kind of force kissed you and such... I thought you would never be the same around me. Then, Break got Alice drunk, got her to bring me up my food. But the that scene you witnessed..."

Oz made a noise, but not a noise of protest. I couldn't exactly tell what feelings were held in it: probably anger? The grip on my hand came back; I wiggled my fingers, and the grip loosened. He mumbled a sorry, but I waved it off like it was nothing.

"I thought you would never speak to me again. I kept thinking you'd be mad at me forever. Though you came right back after a few minutes, I thought I lost any of the chances I might've still had."

"Your chance to do what?" he asked, confused.

"To set my mind straight and try to prove myself to you," I told him simply, narrowing my eyes at the ceiling as I switched my position to my back.

He didn't comment, but he rolled over on the stomach and cuddled close to my side like he does every night.

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"I do love you, you know. Although we're both men and such. My feelings for you, they won't change."

I tried not to smiled. I was unsuccessful as I replied. "I love you, too, even though we are both men."

And with that, we had fallen asleep. The next day, the first of January and the first day of the new year, Oz woke up before me, which was a first.

When I opened my eyes to see him up on his elbows, he was staring at me intensely as if his eyes were X-raying me. He covered his hand over my eyes, and I twitched unexpectedly; he removed his hand and I kept my eyes shut. When I asked why he did that, he told me, in a matter-of-fact tone, he likes to watch me sleep, even though I was now awake.

I pretended not to hear him as I laid, fully awake, with my eyes shut tight. I didn't move a single muscle, and neither did he. I didn't speak at all, and neither did he. He moved once to hold my hand, and after that, we didn't move again. We stayed like that for almost forty minutes until it got too late to stay in bed.

We had made out way sluggishly into the main room, to find Oscar sitting in his usual chair, alone, reading a book and glancing at the window. He barely noticed our arrival until we sat down on the sofa across from him; he looked up a little, and gave us a small smile.

Oz kind of huffed his breath loudly to indicate he wanted to speak with Oscar. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, wondering what he was planning. With him, you never really knew.

"Yes, Oz?" Oscar asked absentmindedly. I saw that his eyes were going from left to right rapidly; it must've been a good book.

"Can we, ah, talk to you about something?" he asked, his face and tone in serious mode. "It's kind of important."

"Yeah, sure. What is it, Oz?" Oscar replied, shifting his gaze to us instead of his large book. He marked the page he was on with a stray piece of paper and set it to the small table at his side. He raised an eyebrow to show he was ready.

There was a silence as Oz narrowed his eyes at his feet, thinking about what to say. Even so, Oscar and I waited patiently; he looked over at me with question in his eyes, but I had to shrug as though to say, "I honestly don't know."

Finally, Oz spoke. But he spoke slowly as if he were choosing his words with extra care. "What do you think about marriage?"

At first, Oscar had a surprised look in his eye, but gradually, he came to understand. He asked, just as slowly as Oz, "What kind... of marriage?"

"Well, ah... I don't want to call it gay exactly, but marriage between two men," he replied, nodding a little to himself. He seemed tense to me, so I reached out a hand and patted his own, trying to comfort him as much as I could without physical means: no kissing with Oscar there, after all.

"I see," he said with a small smile. He looked down at his hands, which were in his lap. A minute or two passed before he spoke again. "What have you two said about it?"

"I said we should wait until his body is eighteen," I chimed in, trying to sound calm and collected instead of excited and nervous.

Oz groaned, but he tried to pass it off as a sigh. He was unsuccessful.

"You do have a point, Gilbert," Oscar agreed, and that made Oz glare at the ceiling in silence. "Have you thought anything more of it?"

"Well," Oz began, looking at the floor, "aren't weddings supposed to be big and festive?"

"Naturally," Oscar said, looking slightly shocked at the question.

I mulled that thought over, taking unusual brainpower into it. Two men getting married, and a big, festive wedding? Aren't all the family members supposed to attend as well? I thought to myself, pursing my lips.

And as thought he were reading my thoughts, Oz said, "Since we are both men, maybe it shouldn't be a big formal wedding. I mean, it can still be a wedding and all, just not all the family members and a lot of guests. Since we are both men," he repeated, trying to make that fact clear.

"I understand that thought," Oscar said, winking.

"But what are your thoughts on it?" I asked Oscar, slightly nervous of his answer.

He took a while to respond. "I want whatever makes you two happy. If being married will make you two very happy, I have no objections. Though you are both men..."

Oz and I glanced at each other nervously, but then nodded in unison.

"Once you two get married, will you want to move out?" Oscar asked, sounding curious

"Ah," Oz and I said together.

Oscar laughed, staring at us, waiting for us to go on.

"I hadn't really thought about that," I admitted, looking over to Oz. He looked at me, shook his head, and said, "I hadn't either."

"Well, there is an old small-ish guest house we used to use. I assume you two remember it?"

We both nodded, recalling all the times we explored the Vessalius grounds all those years ago. As I remembered those times, they seemed like centuries ago to me.

"As we built another one, that one is kind of worn down. But if you two think it's a good idea, it can be renovated and you two can live in it. It's only about ten minutes away by walking, six if you take the carriage."

"That sounds like a good idea," I said in a whisper.

"Yes. Like most newly wedded couples, I assumed you'd come across the idea of moving out. Not that I want you two gone," he added laughingly.

"Thank you, Uncle Oscar," Oz said, smiling at his uncle while I nodded in agreement.

He laughed, waving off our thanks, saying it wasn't a problem. After that, Oz and I had stayed seated on the sofa in front of Oscar, silently staring at whatever was in front of our eyes while he continued to read his book. Some time later, Alice (Ada was still sleeping) had come in and seated herself on the floor in her small corner, having not forgiven Oz fully yet; as for me, she was always angry at me for something whether it was logical or not, but I paid it no heed as usual.

The day had went on uneventful, and after dinner (Break and Sharon stayed at Rainsworth), Oz and I headed to our room. I decided to take my shower first, ignoring Oz's remarks about that time he walked in when I was undressing, and the other remarks that made me face heat like there was a fire in my head. I put my night clothes on in there after my cool shower, walking out feeling clean and refreshed.

I looked where I left him, but he wasn't there. I looked that he wasn't at the door from the corner of my eye. "Oz?" I said aloud, focusing my attention on the bed, and sure enough...

I found Oz lying on the bed. His shirt was unbuttoned, but he was motionless and sleeping. I sighed quietly, and begun covering him with the blankets. I figured he'd take a shower in the morning or later that night, when his eyed snapped open, and his arms circled around my neck to drag me on top of him.

"You were pretending?" I asked, struggling with him to get free. I sounded more shocked than I felt, but not angry. I usually never get angry with Oz (there are expectations, of course).

"Yup," he told me in a playful tone. "Gil is so gullible, after all." He tightened his arms on my neck, thus making me quit the struggling. I laid still on top of him, my bare chest to his bare chest (I didn't put my shirt on. We usually go to sleep without our shirts, after all).

"... Oz?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to take your shower now?"

He thought for a second. I felt him shake his head from side to side quickly so I wouldn't mistake his "Nah" for a "Yeah."

I tried not to smile in spite of myself. "Why not, exactly?"

He didn't need to think this time. He answered before I got finished asking him. "I just want to hug you, Gil."

I narrowed my eyes, my face reddening. I felt him laugh, a rumble in his chest. I knew he'd felt my face heat up as it reddened. "You should go take your shower, Oz."

"I'm not really feeling up to it, though," he whined, rubbing his cheek against mine. He stopped rubbing as soon as he started, and his lips found mine like magnets; but just like when he rubbed his cheek on mine, his lips were away from mine as fast as they were on there.

I sighed before I put my lips to his again. I felt him laugh, and he opened his mouth willingly. I took the invitation quickly without a second thought (or a first one), exploring his mouth with my tongue. He moved a little, and lingered his tongue on mine before he backed away to bite my bottom lip.

"Oz!" I gasped, jerking away from him. "You... you b-bit my lip!" I stared at him with wide eyes, and he stared back with his emerald green eyes that were full of excitement; he must've liked my reaction. He smiled at me, and sat up, situation himself so he sat on his knees in front of me. He bent a bit, and kissed my bottom lip.

"Yeah... I think I'll go take my shower now," he said, mostly to himself, as he nodded. He kissed my forehead before he got up and walked over to the dresser to retrieve some night pants (though they were more like lazy shorts to me).

I stared at him as he walked to the bathroom floor, telling me that he'd try to get out as quickly as he could. After he shut the door and started the water, I'd calmed down. I wasn't breathing as hard, my face was regaining its usual color, and my eyes weren't as wide. I let myself fall back into the bed, images of the day running through my head.

Five minutes must've passed when I decided to get up and actually get into the bed, covering myself halfway with the blankets. I waited for Oz to get out, touching my lips; true, his kiss always left me feeling light as air, but they always made me want more and more of them.

Ten more minutes must've past, and I began to slip in and out of my sleeping mode. But when I heard the faint noise of water hitting the tub fade and then quit all together, I became more alert. I almost jumped up and waited by the bathroom door as he does with me, but I changed my mind at the last second, thinking how that would be "un-Gil like."

Two more minutes, and he was finally out of the bathroom, rubbing his blonde hair frantically with a fluffy towel (without a shirt on, of course).

"Miss me?" he asked, setting the towel on the floor. He climbed in bed beside me, cuddling next to my side. I could smell his shampoo, and Oz's natural scent as he moved to get closer.

"Yes," I told him, putting my fingers in between his.

"Oh, really?" He didn't sound that surprised, though.

"Yes, really."

He laughed a little, and we stayed like that for a while until something came into my mind about the New Year's Eve party. Sure, it's been on my mind ever since then, but I hadn't ever brought it up... Until now.

"Oz..."

"Gil?"

"Can I asked you something? It's about the New Year's Eve party."

"You already asked me a question, Gil," he laughed playfully. "What's on your mind, huh? You don't need to ask permission to throw a question at me."

I hesitated a moment. After I didn't say anything, Oz said, "Well? What is it?"

"What did... Vincent talk to you about? I mean, I heard him say something about mistreating and he'll have something to do with something. It' been on my mind a while, that's why I'm asking."

"Oh, that..."

A pause.

"Are you not going to tell me, Oz? You don't have to."

"No, no, I'll tell you, of course. I'm trying to remember all of it."

Another pause, but this time, it wasn't a short one.

"Ah, yes. He began asking me what you are to me, and when I said you're my best friend and my servant, he kind of snickered and pressed his lips together tightly like he was trying not to scream at me..."

"What else?"

"Then he asked if we were lovers. Or, well, are lovers, to be exact. 'Are you and my beloved brother Gilbert lovers,' that's what he asked me."

"L-Lovers?" I asked slowly, feeling myself heat up.

"Yeah, lovers," he said, nodding. I heard a hint of a smile in his voice.

"What did you... say?" I couldn't help it. I was curious.

"The truth, of course."

"And that truth is...?"

"That we are lovers," he told me, smiling a little. And before I spoke again, he went on. "Apparently, Break let it slip to Vincent that you and I are on the, ah, gay side. So I guess he wanted to confirm it. He asked if I was being serious or if I was pulling his leg, so I told him flat out that I love you and you love me; that we've kissed a ton of times and we've seen each other naked."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Then I flicked his forehead with my free hand. He protested a little, but he still smiled. "What else?" I asked.

"Then he glared at me a bit, leaned down and started to pretend to behead me. You heard some of what he said. 'If I hear that Gilbert is being mistreated, I'll do something about it,' blah blah blah. Then he leaned in some more, and I could've sworn he was going to kiss me or something. As you can image, my temper started to come out. I was about to smack him, too. But then you interfered. My lovely knight, my one hero," he added in a dreamy, playful voice.

I tried not to smile. "I see."

"Yes. I saw you glancing every two seconds at us while you were standing by the stairs," he admitted. "You might as well have been staring, you know."

I shook my head, trying to forget what he said. "So we're, ah, lovers now?" I asked.

"Of course we're lovers, Gil. How could we not be? We've basically stuck our tongues down each others throats."

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it, I get it."

He laughed, and stretched up his neck to kiss my cheek. I turned my head a little so he kissed the corner of my mouth instead.

"That sounds kind of weird. Lovers, I mean."

"It does," he said and laughed a little.

"But I'm glad to be... your lover. I wouldn't want to be anyone elses. And I couldn't stand it if you were with someone else. Now that I think about it, I'd probably go mad if you were with someone other than me."

"And you're my best friend."

"And I'm your servant."

"A faithful and loyal one at that," he laughed.

"Always," I had told him, closing my eyes. I felt him shift a little, and I could feel his breath on my lips. I continued to smile as I brought my lips to his, giving him a not-so-quick kiss.

And that's how the New Year's Eve night went, and the day that followed. Now, here we are two and a half years later, on a November morning. As I began thinking about the exact date, today was the day (two and a half years ago, of course) that I had confessed to Oz.

Oz, still blonde and emerald green eyed, is twenty-nine, but his "not in-timed" body is (finally) eighteen years of age. He did grow a little taller, but maybe a half on inch more. So I, Gilbert Nightray, golden yellow eyed and uncontrollable black hair, am twenty-eight, and still taller than Oz (which I always tease him about).

I continued to stare at his face as I kept thinking of that night. I sighed, but not an angry, irritated sigh more like a happy, excited sigh. I could tell that today would be another memory to etch into my box of memories, and not only because today's the day that Oz and I are getting married. Although it's a "gay" wedding...

I couldn't resist it any longer. I narrowed my eyes, leaned over to Oz, and kissed his lips quickly, wondering if that would wake him up. I waited anxiously, and just as I thought, he said, "Huh?" and his eyelids fluttered open so he could see.

His lips pulled up to an automatic smile once he saw me. He scooted closer and closer until he could've been laying on me; he put his lips back to mine, but just a quick kiss, as mine was.

I sighed, and he looked at me, worry on his face.

"Was something wrong with my kiss, Gil?"

"No, no, not at all... Well, expect for one thing."

"And that is...?" he asked, his brows pulling together.

"It was too quick for my tastes," I told him with a smile.

He laughed a booming laugh, and set his lips to mine again. It was longer this time, as I had hoped. After the kiss ended, he rolled over on his back, and held my hand in his.

"Well, should we go walk over to the Vessalius mansion? The wedding is going to be there, after all. I know it won't be starting for a while, but we or, well, I slept in kind of late."

A week ago today, Oz decided he wanted to move into the guest house early, instead of the night of the wedding, which that was the decided date for it. It was kind of a surprise to all of us who were in the room (Break, with his snide remarks; Sharon, with her master-servant muttering again; Ada and Oscar, with there smiles and helping hands; and Alice, with her sounds of anger mixed with protest, along with the death glares).

But either way, Oz and I packed the stuff we needed; like clothes and such. Since I wouldn't need my apartment anymore (with living with Oz in the newly renovated guest house), we made a trip there to get the utensils we would need for the kitchen and other things.

"Wouldn't you like breakfast first?" I asked, feeling self-conscience about the wedding.

The wedding isn't going to be a big one, of course because of one, big factor: Oz Vessalius and I are both men. But even so, Oz insisted we get married either way, whether we were both men or not. It's going to be held in the Garden, although it's going to be kind of chilly outside. Few people are going to be invited Oscar, Alice, Ada, Break and Sharon, of course; but Oz also decided he wanted to invite Reim, which was fine by me. He also hinted about inviting Elliot, Leo, Vincent and Echo, but I thoroughly declined on that one.

Elliot would mutter to himself about his adopted brother being: gay, or homosexual, or a Vessalius-loving idiot; he wouldn't enjoy it at all. Leo would try to chew his master's, in this case Elliot's ears off about social events, but as Elliot is "as stubborn as a horse" the ending result would be the same: they weren't going to come no matter what.

Vincent well, I don't know what he would do. Even I don't understand my own brother's emotions or actions, and I've been with him for almost all the ten years Oz was gone. Echo and again, I don't know what she would do; she's usually heartless and emotion-free, anyway, so maybe she wouldn't do anything at all?

"No, no," Oz said, stretching beside me in the bed. "We can have breakfast over there, I'm sure they'd want us to, after all."

"If you say so," I agreed, sighing to myself.

Once we drug ourselves out of our bed, we got dressed and all the usual things for a morning. I waited for him by the door as he walked briskly toward me, buttoning his shirt in a hurry as he complain that I always get dressed too quickly for him.

We walked the ten minutes slowly, wanting to stay in each others company longer. The ten minutes turned into twenty, we were walking so slow.

The Vessalius household came into view, and we slowed our pace even more. I couldn't tell whether he was nervous or not, but by the look on his face, I'd say we was... anxious. I knew how he felt I wasn't just anxious; I was nervous, excited and the butterflies in my stomach made it hard to swallow.

And finally, we were in front of the door. I sighed loudly, making Oz laugh. He took my hand reassuringly, opened the door without a knock (well, he is a Vessalius, after all), and half-drug me past the threshold, leading me into the main room.

Everyone we had invited was already there Ada and Oscar and Alice; Break and Sharon and Reim. It wasn't much, but this is what we were comfortable with, after all. We stuck to our word about not having a big, festive party; though there was food there.

Oz and I ate in the kitchen silently, too nervous to look at each other.

"Are you two excited?" Sharon asked, an unusual light in her eyes. She smiled sweetly at us, her hand over her heart.

"Oh, I'm sure they are very much excited, Milady," Break said, nodding to himself. "After all, they did move into that little ol' house quite quickly..."

Sharon's eye twitched slightly, but she continued to smile at Oz and I, waiting for an answer as if Break didn't say a thing.

"Nervous, maybe..." Oz muttered, staring at the wall over Sharon's head.

"Oh, it'll be okay," she assured us, her hands clasped together. "It's not that formal, after all."

"Right," I said, trying to convince myself it was going to be fine: but what if I forgot what finger to put the ring on at the last minute? I thought, shaking my head. I put my left hand over my eyes, remembering Raven and the risk I took to stop Oz (and Alice) and myself, too, into the Abyss.

Break did something I would never have expected of him. He walked over with a strange look on his face, and patted my shoulder. "It'll be fine," he said confidently.

Then, he turned to leave Oz and I alone, following Sharon as she beckoned to him.

"That Break," Oz said, shaking his head.

I nodded silently, and after that, we didn't speak. We held hands under the table, and let the time pass for when the wedding would arrive.

Alice bursted through the door in her dressy clothes about an hour and a half later. She glared at us, and pointed a finger at Oz, and jerked her head to the door as if to say, "C'mon, manservant, you need to get ready for your damn wedding."

Oz gave my hand one last squeeze, and as Oz and Alice made their way out of the kitchen, Break came in with a slight smirk and said, "You need to get ready, too. Follow me."

I got up unwillingly, and followed him up the stairs. We didn't speak, but him and Emily hummed a tune that wasn't exactly meant for this particular day: it was the one that plays at a funeral.

We made it into my or rather, mine and Oz's former room. I glanced across the hall to Oz's old room; it was shut with the light glowing underneath it.

Break handed me my tuxedo, telling me that Oz's ring was in the front pocket. "Go in the bathroom to change," he told me, so I did, figuring he was going to stay in the room while I did everything.

About ten minutes past, and I came out dressed for my up-coming wedding. Break nodded approvingly, though he eyed my unmanageable hair.

"Has your hair... always been like that?" he asked, his hands on his hips as he glared at my hair.

"Yes," I told him, trying not to speak too much. "It always stays like this no matter how much you try, so don't get any ideas."

He shook his head while I brushed through my hair anyway. Once I got done brushing it, he took out a blindfold from his pocket. "Turn around and let me cover your eyes, Gilbert."

"Is this... part of the plan?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just let me. It's your what is it? Ah, yes it's your big day. I'm not going to screw it up for you..."

I bit my lip, but unwillingly turned around so he could blindfold me. Once he was done with that, he guided me to the door, but he first made me run into it.

"Oops, sorry, sorry."

"Just lead me, Break."

I heard him open the door. He guided me out of the room, and I heard him knock on the door of the room Oz (and Alice?) were in.

"We're coming, stupid clown," I heard Alice hiss, then the door open.

"What? Why's Alice there? What about Oz? She said we, Break, we."

"Huh? Gil? Where are you?"

"Oz? I'm right here, idiot."

"Yes, yes, it's Oz and Alice," Break said, pushing me so I walked forward.

"Gil? That you?"

"Of course, it's seaweed-head, idiot," I heard Alice say.

"Why am I blindfolded?" Oz asked as Alice (I assumed) led the way for him as Break led the way for me.

"Huh? You're blindfolded too?" I asked Oz, whom I could hear and sense was beside me. That would be why he asked where I was at, I thought.

"Yes. Weird, huh? It's like us being gay is having us kidnapped!"

I shook my head, although I knew only Alice and Break could see it. We were guided down the stairs, a difficult process, and then the front door opened, and we were headed outside (I could feel the cool air) to the Garden, where the marriage would take place.

We walked for about five minutes, then we stopped suddenly Break's hands were off my shoulders, and I could hear Alice's heels click clack away to go sit down after she let go of Oz.

"What about the blindfolds?" I heard Oz ask, his voice irritated.

"Oh, honestly, Break you can't expect them to get married blindly!" Sharon said, her voice even more irritated than Oz's. I heard her heels clank toward us, and my blindfold fell off, falling to the ground, as Oz's did, too.

Once I was sure the blindfold was off, I opened my eyes to see Oz's bright, smiling face. I laughed slightly, seeing the excitement in his green eyes. I glanced to my left and I could feel my face fall.

Break, in his own tuxedo, was standing in front of Oz and I, a notepad in his hand, and a smile on his face. Emily, too, was laughing crackily on his shoulder.

"You... will be... ah," was all I was able to say.

"Oh, it won't be that bad, Gil," Oz assured, taking my hand.

"Yes, yes," Break agreed, nodding. "Now," he said in a more playful but serious tone, "are you two guy-lovers ready to start your gay lives together?"

"Definitely," Oz said.

I was too shocked and scared to speak, so after a couple seconds, I managed an, "Of course."

"Okay!" Break exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the notepad. "You are now husband and bride excuse me, I mean, husband and husband."

"Break!" Sharon yelled from the sidelines. "That's not the way it's supposed to go!"

"Oh? I thought that was enough, Milady?" he asked, waving his notepad. "I followed what the notepad told me to do."

"Because you wrote it!" Sharon said, marching her way to us again. "Let me do it!" She pushed Break out of the way, clasped her hands together, and smiled at us both.

I took a glance at Oz, whose face was confused and on the verge of laughing. I'm sure my expression was like that, too, so I looked back at Sharon.

"Do you, Oz Vessalius, take Gilbert Nightray to be your husband? Although you are both men you will love and cherish him for the rest of your life, take care of him if something is wrong, and help make his life not so much a living hell?" she asked Oz, all serious.

"Of course. I mean, who wou ?"

"Okay! The ring, the ring, Oz, the ring!"

"Oh, right," he said, taking out a ring. He held out my left hand, and put it on my fourth finger. He smiled widely, taking that hand in both of his. "Gil, can you beli ?"

"Now, Gilbert," she interrupted before Oz would go on a rant. "Do you, Gilbert Nightray, take Oz Vessalius as your husband? Same conditions as his, of course."

"Definitely," I told her, squeezing Oz's hand. "I mean, like he was about to say, who wou "

"Alright! The ring, Gilbert... the ring..."

"Aah," I said, taking out Oz's ring. I did the same thing he did, but before Sharon would have the reflex to go on, I bent down slightly, and kissed the ring on his fourth finger.

"Aah, so sweet..." she said, closing her eyes. "Now, I declare you two husband and wi husband! You may now kiss someone cover Alice's eyes! We don't need her moping again!"

I shook my head at the name of Alice's name, but even so, I turned fully to Oz, and cupped his face in my hands. I kissed his lips as though they were glass, and only pulled back when Sharon's squeal and everyone elses groans of disgust came into my ears, reminding me where we were and the people we were with. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Reim cleaning his glasses frantically.

"Okay, now that that's over, where's the meat?" Alice asked, pointing to the manor. "Is it there? The meat is there, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes... Let's go celebrate," Sharon sighed, patting Oz and I on the back, motioning us to follow.

We followed, and the party lasted longer than I expected. Once it did end, Sharon was tipsy, Alice was passed out drunk; Oscar was laying on the floor, smelling like booze; Ada was looking over the situation with a glass of water in her hand, and Break was laughing, Emily following in his lead.

"Do you think they'd notice if we left?" Oz asked me in a whisper.

"No, I don't think so... Let's go before we don't have a chance," I told him, and he took my hand, and we made our way to our little house.

Once we stepped inside, Oz didn't let go of my hand but let me to our bedroom. He started discarding all his clothes, saying tonight was a night for naked sleeping. I shook my head, my face reddening as I discarded my clothes slowly.

We layed in bed soon after, holding hands and staring at whatever was in front of our eyes.

"Gil?"

"Oz?"

"I love you," he said, looking up at me from my shoulder. His eyes said that they love me, too.

"And I love you," I told him. I felt him laughed, and he squeezed my hand.

"Are you happy? That we got married."

"Of course I am, Oz," I said, my voice convincing. I lifted his chin with my finger so I could look at his eyes. I smiled as I read what was in his eyes. As I bent my neck slightly to put my lips to his (I planned the kiss to be a nice, good long one), I could tell our marriage was going to be a good one although we are both men.

~The End. 


End file.
